Voldemort's Strongest Weakness
by Viopathartic
Summary: HBP Spoiler HHR My second fanfic is here! In this story, Harry feels alone and forgets all about the importance of love. He acts as if he feels nothing. But after some help from his best friend Hermione Granger, he finds the importance of love.
1. Chapter 1VWS

Voldemort's Strongest Weakness

Viopathartic

* * *

**Okay…I wrote this story because I was having a writer's block on my other story, Happiness. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it…but please if you want it to continue, send the review. I need some motivation!**

**_This_ story portrays a lot of Harry's feelings, how he has matured into a young man and how he has been affected by Albus Dumbledore's death. It's a bit angsty and there's a bit of bad language in it so once again, my story is rated T.**

**This is a Harry and Hermione story.**

_**Now isn't this note much, much shorter than in my other story? Yes?**_

* * *

__

Chapter 1:

Harry stared out of his window at the midnight sky, mysterious and dark like a black panther. He was lost in his thoughts, ideas about his next move, where he'll go…and how he should kill Voldemort.

_That mindless son of a bitch!_ Harry clenched his fist and moved away, turning to look at his room. Homework was scattered across his bed. Books were laid on his desk beside empty bottles of butter beer and a single half-bitten sandwich on its plate. He's staying up late for the past weeks, getting no sleep whatsoever. It had clearly taken a toll on Harry. His eyes, once brilliant green, held sadness and signs of a person who had seen too much. Harry's complexion now mirrored a vampire--gray and deathlike.

In the corner of his room was a pile of letters from Ginny. Her mail was coming in almost everyday. To Harry, Ginny sounded desperate for his attention, but he was really getting sick of it. So he started to ignore the continuous letters of how she missed him and how she loved him and _blah, blah, blah_. Harry didn't have time for her right at the moment, and he thought she would understand. He _did, _after all, break up with her at the end of term. And even more surprising, he found himself fancying her less and even to a degree had started to refer to her as merely his best friend's sister. Maybe he'll like Ginny again when war was over again. When he won't be worrying about his imminent death.

Everything was so messed up…Harry felt as if he was spiraling out of control. How can he be "Chosen One", a wizard and a regular seventeen year old young man at the same time? Well, he can't. Being a regular seventeen year old was already of the question perhaps because of the fact that he _is _a wizard and the Chosen One and there's no way to turn everything around.

And to not lighten the load, Harry realized that no one can help him in both the wizardry and muggle world. Yes, he has Remus Lupin and the whole Order of Phoenix and he has his two best friends in the whole world, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger...but what's he kidding! What he really wanted and needed was Dumbledore….Sirius…and his parents. Dumbledore's gone, Harry realized, never to come back. He was in a vulnerable position against Voldemort and there was(at this point) no way to defeat him. Dumbledore had told him that love was Voldemort's weakness, but what will he do? Love him to death?

_Fat chance…it's like Ron finally asking Hermione out._

Harry stopped and pondered. _What _is_ going on between his friends? They either like each other or not. Why can't they make up their minds?_ It was obvious that they liked each other…but Harry already knew that they didn't belong together. He was dumbfounded about why they liked each other…Hermione was a brilliant, skeptic young woman with a growing heart and Ron was…the exact opposite. But Ron has to grow up and finally realize his feelings. Harry will just talk to Ron and try to knock some sense into him--literally.

Harry wished he could talk to Sirius again, feel his reassurance. Harry flung himself onto his bed and looked up at the shadowy ceiling.

Harry rarely went out of his room, only making short trips to the bathroom and to the kitchen at night.

He turned his head towards the corner of the room, his eye catching the pile of mail. Not one of them was from Hermione…only Ginny's. He found himself missing Hermione's words of worries and encouragement. _I wonder what they're doing over there._ He ached for the Burrow and the smell of…home. Harry tilted his head backwards and heard the sound of crackling. He reached above his head and felt bunched up pieces of parchment. It was the Daily Prophet. Harry had received it this morning, but just pushed it aside, probably thinking it was Ginny's mail.

He opened it slowly and saw in big bold letters:

**Twenty-three Aurors killed in battle against You-Know-Who's deatheathers**

His hands trembled as they gripped the thin sheet of material. _Twenty-three...that's nearly a fourth of the Auror's team in--_

He felt sick, utterly nauseous as if. Then rage. The Aurors weren't ready...never were. That was why they died. If someone weren't to act soon, it'll all mean...

Harry let out a yell and ripped the paper in half.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO! Merlin, can't they do anything right?"He needn't worry about all the sound he was making because he had already soundproofed his room. Harry ran across the room and violently pushed everything on his bed onto the floor. Parchments and books collided in one clump as they made contact with the cold, wooden floor of his room. He delirously paced the room, his hands nearly tearing the hair from his head. He leant his forehead against the wall, for a moment letting the anxiety escape, but it was no use. He pounded his fists against the wall until they bled and finally, exhausted, he slumped to the floor.

_Everything is so wrong….why does it have to happen to me…._

Soon enough, Harry fell asleep. Hedwig perched in her cage, her yellow eyes glowing in the beclouded room. The faithful owl watched her owner snooze, and hooting occasionally at the sight of his face that still held traces of anger.

* * *

Hey! I know it says I've updated, but not really. I decided to do a little grammar checking since an anonyomous reader told me I needed alittle work with grammar. 

Also if happen to notice some errors in my story, _please_ notify me. I can't stand to think that my stories are being read grammatically incorrect.

Thanks, VIOPATHARTIC


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort's strongest weakness

Viopathartic

(Vee-o-path-ar-tek)

Disclaimer: Same old crap

* * *

**Chapter 2: Leaving "home"**

Harry jerked awake. His wristwatch had just sounded off. His eyes adjusted to the dark and finally focused on the time. Midnight. Harry jumped up and realized, his heart soaring…he was of age!

Just to make sure, he pulled out his wand and thought of a non-verbal cleaning charm on Hedwig's cage. The droppings and loose feathers immediately disappeared. Harry waited…for the warning letter from the Ministry or something at least. Nothing.

Harry almost grinned. Almost.

Now with magic, Harry was able to pack his stuff more efficiently. After rechecking the room, he stopped and took a look at his old room. It was probably what he will miss the most. The quiet and isolation that this room had provided. Harry sighed deeply and left his room, purposely clomping down the stairs. Just as predicted, Uncle Vernon's voice yelled from the master bedroom.

"HARRY POTTER!" Harry grimaced and waited in the living room. Aunt Petunia, her loser of a husband, and his fantastically enlarged cousin, Dudley, appeared. His aunt pursed her lips and folded her arms, not even glancing at Harry as she sat herself down on the living chair nearest the fireplace. Uncle Vernon stepped up, pointing a finger at Harry.

"You don't have any right to just make all these noises, waking us all up, you ungrateful boy!" he growled. Up close, his face looked even more grotesque than usual. "After all we've done for you-"

"Oh, just stop with that "ungrateful" shite, Vernon. You haven't done anything but make my life a living hell." Harry said flatly. He stood up tall and looked at his "uncle" square in the eye.

"This is what I've been waiting for all my fuckin' life. The day when I get to leave this dump or my so called home. And now that day is today since I'm of age."

"You're not-" Uncle Vernon retorted . He squinted his eyes and then they widened.

"So y-you're allowed to do m-m-magic?" Dudley stuttered behind his father.

Harry glared at him and simply answered, "Yes, Diddykins."

He turned towards the fireplace and looked at the picture frames horizontally on the shelf. None of them had his picture in it. There was a moment of silence as Harry stared into the fire, roaring and supplying everyone with warmth. Once he thought up what to say, Harry turned to his family and began quietly, "Today as I've said before is the day I will leave here forever. Before I depart, I'd like to thank you for the little, very small speckling amount of hospitality that you have given me all of these years. Even though it was very little."

Harry stared hard at his aunt and then gazed at everyone coldly.

"And I also advise for all of you to move from this home."

"To what?" growled Uncle Vernon, incredulously. Aunt Petunia lost color in her face and her arms slumped to her side.

Harry ignored him and explained, calmly, "When I leave today, my protection that was given by my mother and your sister will be gone. The Death Eaters who are followers of Voldemort, the wizard who killed my parents, will likely come after you too. This was all mentioned before by Professor Dumbledore last summer."

"I want to see that old crackpot instead of you telling me all this rubbish. Where's that bloody fool?" demanded Vernon.

Harry bowed his head down and rubbed his nose, his glasses pressing on his nose. He'll have to replace that soon enough.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore…is dead." Harry's voice cracked. "He was murdered by a wizard named Severus Snape. A person that Dumbledore trusted and also a former Death Eater of Voldemort. He was supposed to be on our side."

There was a moment of silence; Uncle Vernon took in all this new information while his son was simply confused. Aunt Petunia, however, had a thoughtful look plastered on her skinny face.

"Severus Snape of Slytherin?" Uncle Vernon's head whipped around at his wife. He was looking at her in disgust since she was talking to _him_.

Harry wasn't surprised that she knew this and answered without further ado, "Yes."

"How do you know this rubbish?"demanded Vernon.

"Her sister was a brilliant witch. My mom was bound to have told her all about her school," Harry snapped.

"Now, I was saying before. I highly doubt you will be safe here, once I leave. So move to that summer house you have over Florida. The Death Eaters will never find you there," he finished. With a flick of his wand, all of his belongings hovered over the floors.

"Well, this is goodbye, I guess." Harry stared at them for a moment and then turned, cautiously walking through the front door. He wasn't sure what he had expected there would be. A certain reaction maybe since his protection had worn off, but oddly he felt normal.

The night was immensely dark; nothing could be seen except for the illuminating streetlights, casting shadows on the ground. It reminded Harry of the time he had left the Dursleys in third year after blowing up his aunt. It was just like this. The air was tense, and the breeze was light as feather but brought unwelcome coldness as hard as rock. This was similiar to the night he had seen Sirius for the first time. Now, Harry wished he could have emerged from the bench and greeted Sirius instead of meeting him with his hands clenched around his godfather's throat.

Harry halted, preparing to apparate. He focused his mind on his destination, the Burrow, and put all of his determination to be there around his family--around people who loved him. Finally he turned on the spot, expecting to just fall over like he always did. But when Harry opened his emerald eyes, he found himself looking at tilted structure of the Burrow. He blinked in surprise and walked towards the light, which cast from the front porch, and stood in front of the door. He rapped on the wooden board, and a low and gangly voice answered.

"Hello?" it asked nervously. Harry hesitated a moment.

Was it the right the decision to go here? Should he even be here? He decided.

"It's me. Harry."


	3. Chapter 3VWS

**Voldemort's Strongest Weakness**

Viopathartic

Disclaimer: What's the point of this? I mean…everyone knows you cannot own Harry Potter series. J.K Rowling does, so why say anything here?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Back home**

"It's me. Harry."

The door flung open, revealing an incredulous Ronald Weasley. His freckles, which were the trademark of a Weasley for years, shown with contrast on his face, and his hair was its usual bright orange. Harry was about the height of Ron so he looked at his best friend straight in the face.

"Harry, mate! I can't believe you're here!"

Ron yelled behind his shoulder, "Mum! Dad! Harry's here. He's here!" His yell was deafening. Thunderous footsteps were heard, announcing the arrival of a horde 0f Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley appeared and gathered Harry into her arms, practically suffocating him.

"Oh Harry! You're here! I was so worried. Did you apparate? When did you pass the test? Did you-" Harry stood stock still with his arms to his side. His face was expressionless. When Molly Weasley realized Harry didn't say anything, she released the young man and glanced at him. She noticed the dark bags under his eyes.

"Harry! Have you gotten any sleep lately?"

"No." He noticed that the whole entire family had rushed into hallway including Fleur, Bill, Charlie, and…Ginny.

"Harry!" she screamed in delight once she saw him, and she practically pushed her mother aside to get to him. Once in her grasp, Harry squirmed uncomfortably, desperate to get away from this little girl. When Ron noticed his discomfort, he gently pulled Ginny away from his friend. She looked crestfallen that love of her life wasn't glad to see her.

There was silence as Harry looked hard at the most important people in his life--at least the ones that were alive --realized one was missing.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked automatically. Ginny's face contorted into an expression as if she just tasted sour a lemon. "Why do you-"

A knock on the door was heard behind Harry. He had a feeling who it could be and reached for the knob. Hermione Granger was revealed at steps, luggage in her hands. Harry blinked and stared at her. Fortunately, she didn't ambush him with an enthusiastic hug that he had received unwelcomingly from Ginny. Instead, she stood there and took at look at his face.

Harry moved aside for Hermione to come in. She did and was followed by her cat, Crookshanks. The gingerly- colored feline immediately jumped into Harry's arms in which he accepted to everyone's surprise.

"Hey you guys…why's everyone at the door?" Hermione said bewildered.

"Well dear, Harry had just arrived. And…" Molly glanced at the Boy Who Lived, stroking the cat's fur while listening intently to her conversation. Hermione grimaced and turned completely to Harry.

"How are you doing?" she asked softly. Her hazel eyes were filled with worry and her complexion was pale. Harry shrugged and continued to pet the cat. Crookshanks look as if he was enjoying Harry's arms around him and purred affectionately.

The others stood there, observing the exchange between Harry and Hermione.

"Well, let's have some tea instead of crowding around in the hallway. Come on, dears," gestured Mrs. Weasley, putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder. The girl looked angry, either at Harry or Hermione or her mum. During their short trip to the kitchen, Harry was well aware of the glances that Hermione kept on giving and Ron's curious looks.

In the kitchen sat Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks and some other Order members. Harry took a seat across from them. Ginny immediately rushed from her spot to grab a seat next to him while Hermione just plopped herself on the other side of him. Harry let go of Crookshanks who instantly jumped onto Hermione's lap.

"Well Harry! It's nice to see you again. How's everything?" Lupin asked with a smile on his face. Harry, whose face was absent of emotion, answered, flatly, "I don't know." And nothing more was said from him. The werewolf'smile faded.

Under the table, Ginny attempted to grab his hand into hers, but Harry pulled away from her, giving her a look that said as plain as day, "NO."

Hermione noticed this and tilted her head in thought. Harry felt her gaze on him and glared at her. She was alarmed at the intensity of his stare but didn't back down.

Therefore began a glaring contest between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

_There's so much pain and sadness in his eyes--but that's not really suprising given what he's been through lately. But why is he shutting us out? And why is he glaring at me like that? The old Harry would've back down, embarrassed. Maybe I'm losing my touch, _thought Hermione still holding her "best friend's glare.

Remus let out a cough. "Umm…Hermione, Harry if you can please stop this, we would appreciate it."

Harry's eyes inverted from Hermione's and returned to his old professor. Hermione turned her head away, biting her top lip to stop the flow of tears threatening to pour. Remus nervously looked at the young witch and then began, "After what's been going on, I must ask you Harry. How are you really doing?"

Harry shifted his weight on the chair and hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"You've been avoiding us for a whole month! Why?" Ginny demanded but everyone knew she meant herself.

"Ginny, please. If you cannot control yourself, you'll have to leave." Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Ginny looked absolutely appalled and retorted angrily, "Mum, this is our house, not the headquarters of the Order! I want to stay."

"Certain information is said here that is just like in the Order of Phoenix. It's supposed to be very confidential. Unless specifically asked for, you can be removed from this room." informed Remus, serenely.

Ginny pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, sitting back defeated. _Honestly, why can't she be more mature, _Harry thought reproachfully.

"First off, I've decided not to return to Hogwarts if in any case it does reopen," Harry stated.

"Harry!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, the color draining from her face. Remus stared at him with wide eyes, Tonks shook her head, and the rest shared the same reaction. Ron, although he was already informed of this, still looked aghast, but Hermione just sat there looking at Harry with eyes full of sorrow, anger and many more indescribable emotions.

"But why?" asked Mr. Weasley, quietly. Harry took his hands out from his pockets and placed them on the table.

"Everyone is well aware and all agree that I was the last person to talk to Professor Dumbledore before he was murdered by that ignorant, slimy, murderous son of a bitch." Harry said, coldly. Mrs. Weasley appeared to open her mouth to scold him on his language but thought better of it and let him continue. _Maybe I shouldn't tell them. Or should I?_

"Professor Dumbledore…has told me things that I need to know in order to defeat Voldemort-everyone flinched except for Hermione and Remus-and I find it very important to fulfill his wish."

"And what is this important wish?" asked Ginny in a baleful voice. Harry saw her mother give her a glare.

"I cannot say. Not here with everyone."

"Do wish for anyone to leave?" suggested Remus. Harry nodded and glimpsed around the room. Remus and Tonks can definitely be trusted, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley there's no question to that, since they've been Harry's family for such a long time. Ron's his best mate and Fred and George can be serious enough to handle this. Bill…well yes... and Fleur is assumed to be in the Order as well and now…Hermione. Harry's eyes landed on her. Her gaze was strong and truthful…she's probably the one that Harry trusted the most in this room. And that left Ginny. _She's too young, she can't handle it. But she's going to be mad! She's just too…._

"I'm willing to speak to everyone except for…Ginny."

"WHAT!" she shouted incredulously. Harry looked away from her and then at her mother. Mrs. Weasley nodded and knew it was for the best. She stood up and ushered Ginny out of the room with her screaming in protest.

"NO! IT"S NOT FAIR!I ALWAYS GET LEFT OUT OF THIS STUFF! I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE BABY ANYOMRE! LET GO, LET---" A door slammed, its sound vibrating off the walls. Everyone in the meeting room could hear the spunky sixteen-year-old throwing her things on the floor. Mrs. Weasley walked back into the room, trying to act as calm as possible. No one spoke for a moment.

Harry stood up, walked around the table and to the door. He pulled out his wand and cast a charm to make the room imperturbable. Then he turned towards the selected people he chose to stay.

"From the start of sixth year, Professor Dumbledore has been giving me special lessons. In the lessons, I had expected to learn more advanced Defense against the Dark Arts but I was wrong. He took me on trips through his memory which is held by a Pensive as all of you already know. I was able to learn about Voldemort's past when he was a child and who his parents were, all that stuff," Harry paused. His eyes reached Hermione.

She discreetly nodded back.

He continued to pace the room. "Gradually, Voldemort grew from a boy hungry for more knowledge of his past to a killing fiend." Harry thought of how Tom Riddle had looked like an average eleven year old boy and now was the most dangerous wizard in the wizardry world. Mrs. Weasley covered her mouth and her husband looked as if he might faint. Ron and Hermione shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"I also found out Voldemort's strongest weakness. Love, Professor Dumbledore had said, can defeat him but…it's hard for me to see how. I know that Voldemort has never had anyone to love him and never had loved anyone either. My parents gave me love and Dumbledore said I have to love as well. "

_And it's hard for me to see how._

"Why do you have leave school, then?" asked Mrs. Weasley, tearfully.

"For years, Voldemort has stored souls of people he had killed into an object. It's called a Horcux. There are seven. If I find all of these horcuxes and destroyed, there is a possibility that I could kill Voldemort forever. And he would stay dead."

"Oh god!" exclaimed Tonks.

Bill smiled broadly and said, 'That's great!"

"I was thinking that leaving school; I could spend all of my time finding the horcuxes. So I could avenge the people who that bastard has murdered all these years," Harry continued.

"But Harry...you don't have to leave school." said a voice behind Harry. It was Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore did tell you to finish destroying all of the Horcux but did he _say _to leave Hogwarts?"

"That's right!" exclaimed Ron in agreement, though he never had thought of it himself.

_Damn. Why does Hermione have to be so smart?_ Mrs. Weasley was probably thanking all gods that Hermione was so smart.

"Now that settles it, doesn't it?" rushed Mr. Weasley, eager to close this discussion. "Everyone must be hungry so let's have dinner."

With a swish of her wand, plates of sirloin steak and French fries appeared on the table. A couple minutes later, Ginny came downstairs to eat. She avoided any contact with Harry but he didn't give a damn. He broke up with her and there was not an ounce of regret on his mind.

"Pass the salt," Hermione said, sitting next to him. Harry stretched across the table and grabbed the salt shaker. Hermione took it and said, "Thanks." In her voice there was some kind of glee behind it and he bitterly knew the cause. She'll get to go to school again. _Bookworm_.

"You're welcome," he mumbled stubbornly. Hermione just smiled. "Harry, why are you so depressed about going back to stop?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because being surrounded by piles and piles of homework and not to mention, drooling girls and even creepier, _boys _asking me about Dumbledore's death. I don't want to deal with them, living the hell of horror!" Harry whispered back. He furiously cut his steak and popped a piece in his mouth.

"Oh, you're over exaggerating, Potter-

"You don't understand _Granger-"_

"Harry, I've unfortunately known you for, what, six years. I think I understand. Now just eat and meet me in the attic at midnight." With that as her last hiss, his bushy-haired friend got up and said sweetly, "Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Weasley. It was wonderful. I think I'll go to bed now. Night, everyone."

And while everyone was biding her goodbyes, Harry scowled.

_Do the Weasleys even have an attic?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Voldemort's Strongest Weakness**

Viopathartic

(Vee-o-path-ar-tek)

**Disclaimer:** Yeah…we don't need that.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The attic**

Harry just couldn't understand Hermione Granger.

He was pacing in the attic, a place never discovered by Harry Potter whenever he visited the Burrow. The room was forgotten by its owners; only of few of the Weasleys' belongings were stacked away. Darkness and cobwebs occupied the space. He stood by the window with a clear view of the walkway to the house. The night sky was blanketed with stars that brightly shined. The silence gave the young wizard time to think.

_Damn. I can't believe I'm going back to Hogwarts. Maybe I should runaway. I can't let Hermione and Ron get hurt, it's like everywhere I go, someone dies. I don't want that to happen to my two best friends. _Or were they his best friends? Ron Weasley was certainly a brother to him but Hermione…he couldn't decide.

Sure all of these years, she helped them with homework and the famous Harry Potter's adventures--which could have killed her, by the way. But now as Harry stood there, occupied in his thoughts, he realized he and Hermione had never actually talked about anything besides the wizardry world and the wizard who seeked to kill him. Harry didn't know what Hermione liked to do besides reading and doing homework. He didn't know what she liked to eat and what she wanted to be once she graduated Hogwarts. Hell, he ddidn't even know her parents' names.

Ever since fifth year, they had drifted apart, getting into nasty arguments. Harry clearly remembered how mad he got at her whenever she nagged him. Now, he felt guilty for not treating Hermione like a friend--like his best friend.

Behind Harry, a sound was heard. Quick as a flash, he pulled out his wand for defense. A figure was seen in the shadow, creeping forward in steps. It moved closer and the moonlight cast some light on the person's face.

Harry breathed again. It was Hermione.

"Harry? Merlin, why do you have your wand out?"

"I-I thought it was Crookshanks," Harry mumbled as he lowered his wand and pocketed it in his pants' left pocket.

"You were going to stun my cat?"

Harry looked down and said sorry.

Hermione shook it off and approached him until she was face to face with him. He avoided her gaze as Hermione surveyed his face for some expression, some trace of the old Harry Potter she used to know. She knew about how hard it was for him to live his life after what had happen, but she didn't expect him to just shut himself from the people that care for him. His facial expression was blank but as Hermione read his eyes, they slowly let up how torn up he was on the inside and how all of his emotions were fighting to just break through. Anger, sadness, deprivation from love was all he was feeling.

"Harry, do you need a hug?" she asked, timidly. Harry recoiled, and he panicked as he gazed up at her. Without waiting for an answer, Hermione shyly encircled her arms around his neck and forcing him to come closer. She felt Harry stiffen at the contact but didn't let go. Soon enough, Harry relaxed and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist. Hermione smiled as her head lay on the juncture between his neck and shoulder but then frowned when she felt tears falling on her head.

Harry was crying.

She was shocked at the intensity of his emotions. She tightened her embrace on him. Harry shook violently as he sobbed away his sorrow.

"It's okay, Harry. It's okay," She kept repeating as she patted his back. She suddenly felt by overwhelmed with anger towards Voldemort and all of the evil wizards out there who were making her best friend's life a living hell. She began to cry as well. But it didn't feel wrong. They were there for each other, finally and it was okay to express their feelings.

They must have stayed like that four hours in time because once Hermione gently pulled herself away from Harry, the sun was out. She looked at him whispered, "Are you okay?"

Harry, who was wiping away any evidence of tears, gave her a nod. "Thanks, Hermione."

"That's what I'm here for, Harry. You have to know that you are not alone in the world even with Dumbledore gone. You have me, Ron, the Weasleys (she didn't mention Ginny separately), the whole entire Order of Phoenix and well there's a lot more but I can't name them all." she smiled. Harry continued to nod. Hermione decided he wouldn't cry anymore so she sat herself down across from him.

"So, where are we going to go after the wedding?"

"You haven't changed your mind?" asked Harry, disbelievingly, showing another emotion. Hermione knew he was about to argue, but she was ready.

"Bloody hell no! My mind is set. Harry Potter, Ron and I, your loyal friends who don't give a damn whether or not we die as long as we die along with you, will be there for you, no matter what. Any more protest Harry, I will seriously do things to you that will even make Voldemort scared!" Hermione said, fiercely, stopping only when she saw the most miraculous occurrence.

The corners of the mouth of the young man sitting across from her twitched and soon enough, Harry smiled. The smile was pure delight and his eyes were dancing with amusement at the ferociousness in his female best friend's voice. His whole face seemed to take a lighter turn and Hermione can finally see her old Harry Potter. His Hermione's eyes were blinded with tears and she couldn't help but jump on Harry and hugging him to death. He put his arms around her as well and actually felt happier, like his imminent death wasn't waiting for him and he was just Harry.

"Oh Harry." Hermione said, like she had just won the lotto.

He smiled wider and she could feel it too. He stroke her hair, holding her for what seemed like an eternity.

He felt better solely because of the fact that Hermione was there for him. After a few minutes, they began to discuss where they'd go after the wedding. Harry sparked some ideas like staying at the Leaky Cauldron or at Godric's Hollow. Hermione suggested for all of them to go and talk to Headmistress McGonagall about their decision to return to school and their plans. Occasional trips out of Hogwarts in search for Horcuxes were hoped for from the both of them. Then a voice downstairs interrupted them.

"Harry! Where are you?" It was Ginny's. Harry froze and Hermione seemed to know what was going through his mind.

"You don't fancy her anymore, do you Harry?"

"No." he whispered.

"How come?"

"She's just too young…I mean not in age but in experience. I've been through a lot and I'm not sure Ginny can handle the terrors in my life the way you and Ron had handled it."

Hermione looked as if she was about to say something but Harry continued, "Last term, I broke up with her because I was afraid that Voldemort will use her to get to me and I thought I loved her, but weeks away from her made me realized that my life with her was all fake. It was like I was a different person." Hermione just nodded, not pulling her gaze away. Harry suddenly thought of what Ginny had told him when they broke up and said, "Ginny said you gave her some advice about me. You told her how she should date other people-"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for that, Harry! It's just, well, you don't usually have time to have a normal life that you deserved and I thought if I told Ginny to lay low, you would actually find that you like her more as a friend. But please don't be mad. I was just trying to-"

"Hermione, stop!" Harry assured her with a small smile. "That was actually a good thing. For the first time in my life it was like I lived a normal life."

Hermione looked at Harry sheepishly.

"But you're not normal." Harry rolled his eyes, unconciously copying Hermione's trademark expression.

"How bout you and Ron?" he asked, putting the pressure on her instead.

"Oh, honestly Harry…"

"What? Last year you and Ron were driving me crazy with your games, and it's about time for the two of you to start dating."

"I don't think Ron likes me anymore." she said sullenly.

"I'll talk to him." offered Harry.

"Oh no you don't! You better not! It'll ruin our friendship and I don't want that now."

Harry hesitated. _She'll never have a chance if she acts this way. It's time I become the matchmaker._

"Fine, I won't."

"Good. For that, I won't tell Ginny where you are." Hermione smiled. She got up and shuffled from the room. He couldn't help but smile to himself. It felt good to smile again.

LATER

He counted his steps slowly as he walked down into the Burrow's kitchen. He wasn't quite sure how he should act around the Weasleys anymore. Yesterday he knew how he had been "stiff" towards them and now he doesn't what they think of him.

When he appeared in the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were reading the Daily Prophet and sipping tea. Ginny was eating some waffles and staring daggers at "Phlegm" or in other words, Fleur. After a moment, they realized his presence and smiled politely. Harry gave a curt nod and poured himself some black coffee. Hermione appeared soon after and said hello to everyone.

"Hey, Harry."

"Morning, Hermione," he greeted, smiling at her. Surprisingly, Hermione noticed the apprehension he was feeling and gave him small hug from behind. Harry gratefully returned it. The family sitting at the table stared at the two teenagers. Ginny looked as if she was about to explode. Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione sourly but said nothing.

"Did anything come for us?" asked Hermione, oblivious to everyone's reaction. She sat down across from Ginny and Harry sat beside her, nonchalantly drinking his coffee .

"Uh… no, Hermione." answered Mr. Weasley caught off guard.

"Harry, we have to go talk to McGonagall sometime later about you know what."

"About what?" asked Ginny sharply. Hermione jumped at Ginny's request, wondering why the young girl was on the edge today.

"Um-well-some stuff we have to do while we're at Hogwarts." she answered, nervously. Her eyes shot to Harry. He shrugged and took a bite of his toast.

"The wedding is tomorrow," noted Bill, cutting through the awkward moment.

"Really?" Harry commented, shocked. This was the first time he heard about the wedding. "Where is it going to be held?" Everyone blinked again. This was probably the most conversation Harry had held during this summer.

"Er…in our backyard. Mum's going to decorate it and everything. Would you guys like to help?"

"Oooh that would be delightful!" said Hermione. Harry nodded and agreed to help.

"When's everyone coming?"

"My family you mean," asked Fleur. "Zey vill come probazie this afternoon. You remember my little zizter, Gabriel. She vill be one of ze bridesmaid along with Ginny here." The young redhead flushed, being acknowledged.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked. Mrs. Weasley threw her a dirty look and answered, "He's still sleeping." By the look on her face, Harry wondered why Mrs. Weasley was acting so…cold to Hermione. It was just like the time fourth year. He'll probably have to talk to her later.

"So, let's go get dear Ronald," Hermione suggested to Harry. This time he blinked. There was something in her eyes...something dangerious and mischievious...

She pulled out her wand, and it was then when Harry realized her exact intention.

"Let's choose, Harry. There's the _sonorous, levicorpus--_even though I don't approve of it-- and old-fashioned cold water," she suggested.

"What do you mean, children?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Everyone was a bit confused.

"Ways to wake up Ron," Harry answered. "Um, let's go with the sonorous."

He began to stand up to his friend sat him back down.

"I'll do the honors." Hermione offered sweetly. In her eyes, Harry saw the uncommon glint in her eye that meant his friend was in for the ride of his life.

After a minute or so, Harry was left alone with the Weasleys, waiting for the signal that Hermione had completed her mission. Harry went over and casually poured himself another cup of coffee.

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4.._

"OH WON-WON----"

"HERMIONE!" Ron shrieked.

Harry spit out the coffee that was sloshing in his mouth and held the corners of the counter to hold himself up, feeling the need to collapse on the floor and laugh his ass off.

If only he could have seen it. A moment later, a disgruntled Ron shuffled downstairs with Hermione following him, giving Harry a thumbs-up. As he sat down in the middle of Harry and Hermione, the tall redhead grumbled inaudibly, "Women can't let a man sleep…I wouldn't do that to you…such a smart ass."

"And what are you going to do about it Ronald?" Hermione inquired pleasantly. She blushed when she saw Harry wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh yeah, Ron, me and Hermione were talking last night about you-" He began mischievously until Hermione behind Ron's head and gave Harry a nice smack in the back of the head.

"Don't you dare say anything!" threatened Hermione, who was giving him a death glare. She was blushing even more!

"Fine, fine…honestly any day now..."

"Here's your eggs and bacon." A plate was placed in front of him by a small hand that reached over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Ginny." Harry said, nodding at her. She seemed to react to this; her eyes beginning to tear up once more. Finally unable to take it anymore, she ran out crying.

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione said sympathetically.

"What exactly happened between you and my only daughter last year?" asked Mr. Weasley, sternly.

"Well, sir, me and Ginny were dating last year but-

Mrs. Weasley gasped and smiled, "Oh how wonderful! Why didn't you-"

"But we broke up." He finished, avoiding her eyes.

Sensing that he wasn't going to say much more, Hermione continued for him. "Harry felt the need to protect Ginny from Voldemort. He didn't want to hurt her or put her in danger in any way when he fights against Voldemort so he broke it off. He did like her still but then…"

"That's enough." Mrs. Weasley stood up abruptly and walked off.

"I'm sorry." Harry repeated to Mr. Weasley. He waved it off with a hand.

"Don't worry, Harry. She's just going through a phase. Ginny, I mean. She'll realize that you weren't her "true love" but just a fantasy crush for the four years she'd known you."

"I can't help the feeling that Mrs. Weasley hates me now."

"Duh." said Ron, obviously. "My mum thinks you and Hermione are dating." He had a waffle midway in his mouth when he turned to his friends. "Are you guys?"

"Yeah, me and Hermione are so in love. We've just been holding our love off for six years until now. Yesterday we were snogging our brains out behind the shed and we're possibly thinking of getting married and reproducing twelve children." Harry said, bitterly thinking why Mrs. Weasley cares about who he chooses to date.

"Harry!" scolded Hermione, turning pink. Harry looked down and didn't say anymore. Everyone ate in silence for awhile until things cooled down. Ron looked disgruntled as he returned to his breakfast.

"Why do you keep on wearing black?" Hermione asked Harryafter minutes of silence

He looked up from his meal and saw her smiling. He decided to play along.

"I think I look quite fine in black."

"It makes you look like the Grim Reaper."

"Don't you like the Grim reaper, Granger?" Hermione almost smiled at his use of her last name.

"No."

"Then you don't like me?"

"Of course."

"Then why have you been hanging out me for years?"

"You obviously need help."

"Help with what?"

"Everything."

"I don't need help with eating, so everything is not everything."

"You're dripping syrup on the table."

"Shut up, Granger." Harry growled.

"Why don't you, Potter?" She asked sweetly.

"You started it."

"Started what?" Hermione stared at Harry unblinkingly and smiled.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Voldemort's strongest weakness

Viopathartic

(Vee-o-path-ar-tek)

Disclaimer: Rowling Rules! I own nothing but this story,which you should definitely read!

****

Also thanks to **_Joyfull Scroll _**for that advice…sorry I'm a bit impatient…seriously once my mom and sis tells me to wait outside the bathroom for them and I just leave after maybe 5 seconds!

I'll learn to be more tolerant with the reviews coming in.

Here are other reviewers who I thank:

The Gryffindor Drummer

MayuBlack- Ron and Hermione's relationship will be shortlived. It won't be such a passionate relationship because Hermione's reluctant to be with Ron.

mightvebeenhere

Linz Sasaki

Korval- Sorry about the author notes...I was a bit frantic...I deleted it from this chapter

Yurilune- I love your long response (and don't worry, mightvebeenhere said emo/goth...I don't know what the hell it means)

Ice Witch101- I don't know why I did that for Mrs. Weasley

**Chapter 5: Butcher's knife and Love**

Harry and Hermione sat next to each other on the living room couch watching a game of Chess going on between Ron and Bill. Fleur, although it seemed surreal, seated herself in the corner, knitting gloves.

"Knight to E-5." The chess piece moved according to Ron's command and knocked off the king. The red-headed smiled victoriously. Bill had his chin in his hand, his eyes drooping but awoke when he heard his little bro's shout. "Oh, drat. I did not see that move since I was being inconceivably careless. Ronald Weasley, you are the master of wizard's chess. I bow to your strategic mind."

Harry smirked and whispered to Hermione, "Bill could have beaten him under a heart beat." She giggled and slapped Harry on his arm.

Ron, who was looking pretty triumphant, frowned when he saw his friends laughing at him.

"I'm BORED!" whined Hermione suddenly as she stretched luxuriously across the couch. Her feet went on Harry's lap and stayed there. Harry didn't notice as he too was working out some tense muscles.

"Oh, I know. Ron, you have to do your homework." said Hermione.

"Homework?" Ron asked confused. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her other best friend who was shaking his head at his other best friend's lack of memory.

"I've already done all of my homework." he answered before she could say anything.

"You already done it?" repeated Hermione disbelievingly. Knowing that she didn't believe him, Harry summoned his load of homework with his wand. Soon enough a bundle of paper floated into the room and landed in front of Hermione. She grabbed it eagerly and opened it.

"Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, History, Charms, and Potions which I swear on your grave I did without the HBP book's help." directed Harry, sorting the stuff out. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Harry's work and was even more shocked when she realized how precisely he had completed them.

"Harry, you've actually--wow--I can't believe--impressive!" Hermione managed. Ron gaped. "Scary isn't it? You thought I couldn't have done it, right?"  
"No! Harry, it's just…surprising to see you change this much over the years that I've known you…I'm really proud of you." And on that last note, Harry's heart swelled with pride. It was weird that he'd care so much about how Hermione felt about him doing his own homework but he found himself feeling a bit better because of the way she felt about him.

Hermione smiled and pulled him into a hug. "See, Ron. Look what Harry has done. Why can't you do your homework?"  
"Well, I didn't know there was homework…"

"There's always homework!" laughed Hermione. She still had't released Harry. To his surprise, he didn't want Hermione to let go of him _ever _so he stayed quiet in his arms.

"I believe you're suffocating Harry right now Hermione." said Ron through clenched teeth. Hermione turned pink again and released him immediately.

"Sorry, Harry."

"That's alright." Harry adjusted his glasses. He looked up at his friend and smiled and she returned it involuntary. The sun shined through the window's curtain, catching the shine off of Hermione's hair. Her brown eyes, Harry noted, were lit up with enthusiasm. Her face with its tan complexion matched greatly with her perfect lips and perfect ears and perfect…

"Children!" Mrs. Weasley's voice shrilled from the kitchen. Harry snapped out of his reverie as did Hermione and they suddenly became aware of the looks they were getting from the others. Ron looked beyond furious but Bill and Fleur however masked their amusements with smiles.

"Right then, I think we have to go into the kitchen for…something." said Hermione breathlessly. "And Ron, you better do your homework later. Harry…"

She didn't get to finish as she drifted off into her own space again. He nudged her and laughed then led their way to the kitchen. During the short passage, his mind was in wrecks, the little people in his head trying to sort out what exactly he was feeling back there. It was truly complex. Harry knew that all these years, people kept on assuming that they were together; possibly because the thought of Hermione and Ron together was just weird. Maybe it's because Harry's the hero of the bunch and it is predicted that Hermione would be his heroine as well. But him and Hermione...they were best friends! And Harry has also assumed that Ron would finally come through and ask her out. Last year they were going bonkers with the Lavender Brown situation and Slug Club. Plus the fact that Harry was fancying a different girl and then going out with her. So, evidently, Hermione had never been considered by Harry as more than a friend. But Harry's getting a bit over his head. _Why am I thinking about this? It's just because I…well…ergh…I do not like Hermione like that! Hermione is just a friend. Hey, did I call her "Mione' back there? Why? Is she mad? I wonder what she's thinking right now…oh Potter who cares what she's thinking. Damn, Ron looks like he's gonna kill me. I hope he's not thinking that I like Hermione…oh no I don't! She's his, if (he just goes for it!) Wait, I can't refer Hermione as an object! She's a person. Damnit, damnit, damnit! I do not like her like that! _Harry shook his head furiously. It must have been a weird sight because Hermione asked, "Harry, are you alright?"

He jumped, realizing there were people surrounding him and answered, "Yeah, everything's cool." She gave him a sideways smile.

"I bet Mrs. Weasley's going crazy with the wedding."

"Oh Hermione, you are underestimating my mum's craziness." said Bill as he walked along with Fleur." "She's probably more of a psychiatric patient at Mungo's". Everyone laughed.

"Who's the best man?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

Bill seemed to ponder a second and than answered, "I don't know." Hermione raised an eyebrow at this. "Well, maybe Ron. Or Charlie. Or you, Harry."

"Why didn't I hear a Fred or George?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"Yeah so Charlie, Ron, and Harry will be my best men." Bill continued, ignoring Harry's question.

"Three best men? Is that right?" asked Hermione. Bill shrugged. Fleur looked eager and blurted out, "Would you like to be my maid of honor, Hermione?"

Hermione looked absolutely shocked and blushed. "Well-I-um…sure?" The half veela clapped her hands in excitement and exclaimed, "Excellent. I will tell Molly." Hermione halted the woman with a hand.

"Oh, not right now. I think Mrs. Weasley has me on her least favorite list." Fleur nodded in response and gave a look to Bill.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Mum will get over whatever she's mad at you about. Besides, it's not true that you two are dating." Bill had a sudden thought. "Are you?"

"No." Harry answered automatically then glanced at Hermione briefly than straight ahead.

"Yeah, I mean honestly, after all these years, you two? Together? Humph, not a chance in a lifetime. You two are exact opposites." backed Ron who suddenly appeared between Harry and Hermione. Harry looked away and thought in spite of himself, "_At least Hermione and I actually get along."_ It was rather low of Ron to say these things. It wasn't a sure thing that Ron has a chance with Hermione. _But with me and her however…oh stop Potter!_

"You two together? It's kind of obscene. Don't you agree with me Harry? Hermione? Harry Potter and Hermione Granger a couple?" Ron barked a nervous laugh as he continued.

"You could stop now." snapped Harry with an edge. Bill and Fleur looked nervously at the younger wizards and witches.

"Stop what?" asked a curious Molly Weasley. "Oh, nothing Mrs. Weasley." responded Hermione politely as they walked into the kitchen.

"Stop what?" she conjectured a bit forcefully. Harry didn't like where this was going.

Ron laughed, "Mum, you will not believe this. Bill and Fleur thought Hermione and Harry were going out."

"Are they?" inquired Mrs. Weasley loudly. Harry backed away from the counter. The woman was handling a butcher's knife. Hermione glanced nervously at the sharp object and side stepped to Harry's side.

"Er…no Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and I are not dating." answered Harry eyeing the door way for an escape, if needed. "Oh really," Molly dropped the knife and placed a hand on her heart. She looked as if Percy had suddenly come home and apologized for all the wretched things he done.

"Yes." whispered Harry, though his heart was fighting to go against this proclaim. Molly smiled, "Well, let's get this wedding started but first lunch time!"

While everyone settled down to eat, Harry gestured for Hermione to follow him into the garden. Once they were alone, he sat down with his plate on the garden fountain; Hermione followed suit.

"Merlin's that scared the crickets out of me. Mrs. Weasley with a knife? Whew!" Harry said. They both got a good laugh from that and continued to dine, enjoying the summer breeze. Hermione drifted into her own space again; her gaze was everlasting on her cat, Crookshanks who lurked nearby amidst the green grass.

"Hey." Harry pushed her softly with his shoulder. "You alright there?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry…I was just thinking." Hermione scratched her nose and refused to look at Harry.

"Thinking about someone?" He hoped it was about him but he knew there was no chance.

"No! Of course not…why-"

"Is it Ron?" Harry questioned, curiously. _Please say no _thought a voice. Hermione let out a little gasp and stuttered,

"U-u-umm…no-it wasn't-er…how did you know?" _Damn_.

"Well, everyone knows you fancy him." Harry let out a bitter laugh than stopped at the sound of his own voice. Hermione didn't seem to notice his tone.

"Ron's so stupid!"

"Took you _that_ long to figure it out?" Hermione managed a small smile but it faded quickly.

faded. "He'll never notice me." she said sadly.

"Aw, 'Mione…don't give up. He'll get smarter and realize what a fool he's been for all these years." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Since when have you called me 'Mione'?"

"Since now, so deal with it." Harry stroked her hair which didn't feel as bushy as it appeared but instead it felt soft and light. His body filled with warmth as he caressed her; her body heat returned heat as well as she rested her head on his shoulder. Impulsively, Harry planted a soft kiss on the top of her head and he felt her smile. _Merlin's why did I do that? _

"Do you like Ron?" Harry murmured.

"Please Harry, don't ask that. It's so confusing all these years and I'm not quite trustworthy of my feelings." Hermione whispered.

"Well, what is it? You do like him or don't like him?"

"Right now, don't like him I have to say…at least I think." The way she answered made Harry laugh out loud. "This is the first time you're actually stumped on something."

"This isn't something. We're talking about a soul mate, the love of your life…"

"Do you think he's your soul mate?" Harry whispered softly. His heart was protesting for a no. If only she'd say that. Hermione gazed at Harry through his eyes. They stayed like that forever, neither one speaking until a voice interrupted them.

Molly Weasley, having heard and seen all the conversation, called for Hermione and Harry to come back inside. It looked to her as if Hermione was seducing Harry. Not again, she won't! She belongs with her youngest son, Ronald Weasley. If she doesn't like her son that Hermione Granger as no business with the Weasley family. Ginny will be the one to be Harry's love no matter what. That girl has been fancying the boy for five years for Merlin's sake!

"Right, Mrs. Weasley." answered Hermione, hearing the sharpness in the woman's tone and blushing madly, she got up. Harry stared at his best friend passing Mrs. Weasley, who was giving her the death glare again. _Why are woman so indecisive?_

"Actually, I need some more air, just to clear my mind." Harry said and was given permission.

"Harry?" came a small voice. He knew who it was without turning around. Ginny. The girl sat down next to him and avoided touch.

"Harry, I know that in the end of term you broke off with me to protect me because you thought you loved me. I know you don't anymore and I'm pretty okay with it right now so I just wanted to say no hard feelings and that I'm sorry for acting the way I've been acting and,"

"Ginny," He stopped her from talking by grabbing her shoulders. "It's okay too. You know that I still care for you only as a little sister though." Harry smiled.

Ginny's face lit up with her precious grin and hugged him.

"Are you ever gonna tell me about your secret 'mission'?"

"Sorry. No, you're still too young." said Harry, bluntly. Ginny screwed up her face in annoyance and let out a great sigh.

"During this period in our lives, with the war going on...no one can be young, a child anymore. Look at you. At eleven years old, you went up against the darkest sorcerer in the wizardry world and still managed to cast him away.Second, you saved _me._ You saved a numerous amount of students from being petrified and _slayed _a basilisk! Third, didn'tyou save Sirius Black from the kiss ofa dementor. In fourth year, you sawYou-Know-Who come back to life and lived to tell it. Fifth you fought against him again and sixth...well I'm not sure what you did with Dumbledore but it has to be big."

"It's different," Harry said finally able to break in, " It's because I'm the-

"Chosen One? You're finally accepting it now? Well, just letting you know. You're gonna have to tell me sometime."

With that, Ginny went back inside while Harry was left to ponder by himself

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Voldemort's Strongest Weaknesses**

Viopathartic

Vee-o-path-ar-tek

_Disclaimer: I, author of VSW, cannot begin to compare myself to J.K. Rowling, author of Harry Potter. This is all merely my imagination speaking._

Hey, okay I'm back! Took awhile because I was just thinking about the next chapter and etc. Plus I've just finished my CMT, which was sooooo easy but simultaneously stressing. I know that in the last chapter or two, I said that Harry and Hermione are going pay a visit of McGonagall. They're also going to the Ministry of Magic to get Harry's apparition in like the next two chapters. I am aware Harry apparated without his license in Chapter 2, but that's just alittle thing the Ministry of Magic let slip because that's how I wrote it. snicker, snicker

Oh and um…**MayuBlack**…you should stop reading because I am going to put Ron and Hermione in later chapters. But honestly, their relationship will be short-lived. Hermione's going to realize her feelings for Harry and vice versa.

**Chapter 6: Why **

The day after his discussion with Hermione, Harry was confused. Hermione likes and dislikes Ron. Ron is "in love" with Hermione.Harry finds out that he has a slight crush on his best friend. This could cause quite a dilemma. Harry took a long breath, threw the sheets off of his body and got up from his bed. He stopped in front of the mirror. "Why am I so stupid?"

"Er…mate, maybe because you're talking to your own reflection." suggested Ron, uncertainly. Harry whipped around, forgetting that he shared a room with Ron.

"Why are you up so early?" Harry asked sharply, waving off the awkward situation that had just occurred. Ron grimaced, putting on a jacket. "Mum's making me go with Ginny and everyone else to pick out our bloody tuxedos and dresses."

"Why didn't you guys pick them out like a week before?"

"Harry, have you not been around for the last two days? Look at my mum. In her state, the only thing she should be doing is checking in to St. Mungo's let alone plan a wedding." Harry shrugged and turned to grab a towel.

"So it's going to be you and Hermione alone in the house." Ron said. His voice made it sound as if Harry and Hermione are about to commit an adultery. Harry faced his friend again, making a face.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying don't do anything that'll cause serious damage."

"Like what?" asked Harry, offensively. Ron shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "You know I like her, Harry. A lot."

"Then why won't you ask her out?" shouted Harry. For some reason he sounded a lot harsher than how he planned to sound. Ron recoiled from the tone of his voice. _Merlin's don't bark at him, Potter._ Ron eyed him confusingly and continued. "Well-I don't know-it's just that-well I just like her." With that he left the room.

"Stupid git doesn't even know why he likes Hermione. He doesn't deserve her." Harry mumbled angrily to himself. Then a feeling of guilt passed through his body. He berated himself for speaking like this. Ron did like Hermione for ever and it was Harry who had just realized them a day ago so he shouldn't be saying anything. Harry took a towel a headed into the bathroom.

After twenty minute, Harry got dressed and headed down into the kitchen where Hermione stood, looking beautiful in even just a pair of pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. She didn't notice Harry's entrance since she was engulfed in reading the newspaper. Harry tip-toed closer and flicked the newspaper. Hermione shrieked, letting the paper fall idly.

"Harry!" Hermione said, annoyed but then smiling. "Good morning to you, Hermione." Harry smiled and grabbed an apple.

"So…I guess it's just you and me. What's planned for today?"

"Ah, now that you've asked Potter, we have a very busy day ahead of us." Harry groaned.

Hermione glared at him and continued, "We have an appointment with Professor-I mean-Headmistress McGonagall to discuss about our year. Next stop is probrably Gringotts. Then we are going to go shopping for proper attire appropriate for the wedding. Although, since most of your clothes are _black_ (Harry made a face at her)... And then we'll head to the Ministry of Magic…hopefully they don't realize that you apparated without license. You'll have to take your test which I think you'll pass quite successfully. Oh and how can I forget books! We'll need books for school, for our little adventures. Ron's not going to come with us because he has to run some errands with his mum and Ginny. _And_-

"There's more?" interrupted Harry, grimly. "Oh, Harry, Harry, Harry! With me as your best friend, you should know that our agenda is always busied up! We have things to buy, do, discuss for our journey for the Horcuxes. You should prepare for the worst, you know!" finished Hermione.

"Okay, okay…" answered Harry, defeated. But really, he didn't want to do anything with saving the world right now. All he wanted to do was play Quidditch and fly carefree. He prepared to take a bite of the apple but unfortunately was halted by Hermione once more.

"Are you finished Harry? Okay then, Hogwarts, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, and Dursleys! Let's go." said Hermione in a hurry. Catching the last part, Harry stopped short and asked, "What?"  
"Well, Harry," Hermione looked down sheepishly, playing with her hair, "I know you don't want to go back but…even though it doesn't seem like it…Petunia was your aunt and your mother's sister. I was thinking that maybe she knows something about the location of Godric's Hollow."  
"I don't need the woman's help! She didn't care about my mum and she never will! It's waste of time to go there!" snapped Harry. He leapt from his chair, meaning to leave the room but Hermione grabbed Harry by his arm and slammed him against the wall. Her grip was painful and that shocked him; he never knew his friend was that powerful.

"Listen here and listen well, Harry James Potter, I am _sick_ of your outrages! You are now of age and you should act like a seventeen- year old! Merlin's, you must learn to control your anger at all cost; it could lead to trouble. This is why you always landed yourselve in detention for bloody sakes! Don't focus all of your energy on hate, Harry." Hermione screamed in his face. Suddenly, she backed off, realizing what she had down. For a split second, she configured her expressions to their regular state. Then finishing completely, she said in her regular voice. "Now let's go."

Harry watched her as she led the way. Never in the six years he known her had he ever seen her react like that. It scared the bloody shit out of him.

* * *

They used the Floo Powder to get to Hogwarts and fortunately for Harry, the ride was much more pleasant. Before he knew it, the green flames of non-harmful flames disappeared and revealed a neatly kept office, assumingly Professor McGonagall's. 

But she wasn't there.

"Hermione, where is she? I thought you said we have a meeting with her."

"Yeah and we're going right now."

"But this is her office." Hermione stopped and turn to Harry. "Harry, don't you remember? Professor McGonagall is no longer professor, she's headmistress." She took Harry's hand squeezed it, telling him to not let his guilt run again.

"Oh." Harry let her lead him to Dumbledore's office which is no longer Dumbledore's office but instead Professor McGonagall or Headmistress McGonagall's office. The long walk through the corridor was rather painful for Harry. Memories of his home flashed through his mind. Being back at Hogwarts without students and teachers was oddly chilling.

* * *

They reached the seventh floor and the password activated stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office in no time. The only problem was they didn't know the password. 

"Er…Harry, do you think Headmistress McGonagall changed the password already?" asked Hermione, nervously. Harry shrugged an answer.

"Acid Pops." The gargoyle was suddenly brought to life and jumped aside for access. The familiar spiral staircase was revealed to the two. Hermione gaped in amazement, her eyes following the turning of the stairs. She had never seen Dumbledore's office since she never got in trouble unlike Harry and Ron. Harry stepped onto the steps and offered his friend his right hand. In a daze, Hermione took it and was looking up in awe as they were transported to the headmaster/headmistress's office.

Harry opened the door and stepped into the room that used to be so familiar to him in his younger years. But the only thing missing was the presence of Dumbledore. A sharp pang reached his soul as he remembered once more that his mentor and teacher will no longer provide him comforting words or insight on his destiny that was to be fulfilled.

Hermione, noticing the sudden change in Harry's face expression, reached for his hand and held it. She smiled at him again and said, "It's okay, Harry."

"She's right you know, Harry." Harry gasped, recognizing the voice and looked up at portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiling sadly at him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I feel really bad becaused I feel like I'm becoming one of the authors who say they'll update soon but then never update their stories! But you know, people are busy. I really wanted to update once a week but I have tons of homework in middle school and I have dance, piano, art...

To all of the reviewers, I'm really, realy sorry for not updating soon enough and I hope you'll still read my story

Now I'm working on Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Voldemort's Strongest Weaknesses**

Viopathartic

Vee-o-path-ar-tek

**Disclaimer: Haven't we gone over this already?**

I'm back! _Gives malevolent laugh I_ have many things planned and since I've just been promoted to status as a full-fledged freshman, I may be able to go on with my plans. Summer time is full of opportunities for me to continue writing this story. I just hope I can actually complete the whole plot. But with encouragement, words of advice, I might do that.

I've changed some stuff in the plot so I suggest you should read the whole story again so you can remember and not get confused.

All I ask is that you read and review and of course...ENJOY!

Chapter seven: Meetings 

"Professor Dumbledore…you're here," whispered Harry. _He's here. He's in front of me. _

"Yes, Harry. Did you not expect to see me here, hanging in a frame but instead sitting right in front of you?" the deceased headmaster smiled, nonchalantly. Like every wizardry painting, Dumbledore has been realistically portrayed so that Harry felt as if he was talking to him in person.

"Well no- I mean yes, but it's just…weird." finished Harry, lamely. Albus Dumbledore continued to smile down at him.

"Er…Headmaster, where is-?" asked Hermione uncertainly, but her question was immediately answered when Headmistress McGonagall rushed in the room.

"I would think you two would have been in my office but I suppose this _is _considered my office from now on I…ah, Potter and...Miss Granger, you have seen Professor Dumbledore again. Although it...may be different, we cannot change it…in any way. Beg your pardon, but at my age a woman cannot talk so much after running." McGonagall plopped herself down onto the throne-like chair and picked up a feather pen.

In his mind's eye, he found the picture of a woman such as her running in a cloak, rather amusing. So he laughed. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs to stop him and ordered him to stand up straight like she was doing. Harry rolled his eyes and slumped down, lowering his regular composure. Hermione glared at him. It seemed like she was trying to impress the two school officials since she had never been up here.

"Is there a problem?" asked a stern McGonagall. She was eyeing the two with the same look she used to use when Harry and Ron used to get caught doing something.

"Now, now Minerva, the two were just inwardly arguing with each other. Now what is the purpose of this delighting meeting?"

"Well, Professor, I was wondering when Hogwarts will open…"

"Ah, very good question Miss Granger and yes, Hogwarts will be available for the attendance of all students." smiled the witch.

"Is there any objections?" She eyed Harry.

"Er…Headmistress McGonagall," croaked Harry who eyed Hermione. "Before Professor Dumbledore…left us, he gave me a mission to do and I- I mean, Hermione and Ron and I- may need extra time outside of Hogwarts to complete them."

"The mysterious mission from last term…I'm not sure if it is important enough to skip school for."

Harry let out an exasperate sigh. "Let me just tell you that it is important."

"Harry, I think it's very necessary for Minerva to know what you are doing in order to allow you times away from the school." reasoned Dumbledore. He turned to the portrait and inwardly argued with himself. _What if I don't want her to know? What if I don't even want to return to school? Why do I have to listen to Hermione? It's not like I'll live to use all of my education… _

Hermione, who was excellent at knowing what Harry was thinking, punch his arm hard. Harry recoiled in surprise and gave her a look.

"Harry James Potter, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. Education does matter, you prat. And you will not die, as long as I'm alive and by your side. Now just tell her about the damn mission." ordered Hermione, agitatedly. Then, realizing what she had said out loud, Hermione gasped and glanced nervously at the two teachers. She bowed her head in shame.

"Er…I'm sorry professors…"

Harry smirked and whispered in her ear, "Ha!" _Hermione getting caught! That's a first. _His friend's face quickly turned pink with embarrassment.

"Well, yes…that's alright, Miss Granger. Now Harry, can you explain the 'mission' to me." asked McGonagall in a polite tone quite different from her regular. Harry was a bit hesitant in giving her such touchy information about Horcruxes. Will she let him go on the missions? Will she stop him in some way?

"Okay, um...where should I start? Basically it's Horcuxes that I need to find."

"H-Horcuxes? B-But they don't-do they-?"

"Yes, they exist and are not myths. But Minerva can you please not interrupt. What Harry is about to reveal is beyond importance to saving our world." said Dumbledore lightly. Headmistress McGonagall gave a curt nod and said no more.

"From what Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn-I explain later- had said, a Horcux is a magical object created through the use of the Dark Arts by evil people who are afraid to die and are imbeciles. Yes, you know who I am talking about. Voldemort."

Minerva McGonagall appeared as if she was about to hurl. Harry eyed her carefully but she just waved her hand for him to continue.

"Horcruxes are created by…killing. The soul of…er You-Know-Who must be torn into at least two pieces to conceal within the object. He murders someone; ripping apart his own soul and puts it into an object that he chooses. We're not sure how he did it but he created a total of, I believe, six Horcruxes." Harry waited a moment for his teacher to regain her composure and then continued with his explanation.

"I already know that the first two Horcruxes are destroyed. The first is a ring that once belonged to Marvolo Gaunt who claims that it has been in the Gaunt family for centuries. He was Tom Riddle's grandfather. After an unfortunate event, Marvolo Gaunt and his son, Morfin were arrested and placed in Azkaban. Years later when he was a teenager, Riddle killed Morfin in order to retrieve the ring. That's murder one. Professor Dumbledore managed to destroy it last year obviously." Harry gestured toward at his own hand.

"How are you sure of all this?" exclaimed McGonagall, who looked as if she was about to have a heart attack in seconds. Harry ignored her inquiry.

"The second Horcrux was the diary of Tom Riddle, destroyed in my second year. As you know he preserved his teenage self into the book and controlled Ginny in her 1st year to do his evil acts. This will never happen again since…well, you know."

"Do you have any idea where what the other Horcruxes are?" McGonagall asked, unable to contain her curiosity. Hermione stood by her, listening intently even though she was already informed of this.

"A possibility of a horcrux could be some sort of article belonging to either Godric Gryffindor or Rowena Ravenclaw but we are not sure which it is. Another is a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff; we're sure of that. The only problem is to find the current location of the cup because Riddle apparently murdered the inheritor, Hezbiah Smith. The other horcrux is Nagini, which is Riddle's precious pet snake."

Harry stopped speaking for a second; McGonagall wondered if he was finished. "Slytherin's locket is another Horcrux." Harry croaked. He tried to continue but found he couldn't bear it. Hermione looked at him with concern and took the liberty to continue explaining details.

"Professor McGonagall…they retrieved a locket the once belonged to Salazar Slytherin except it wasn't a real locket. The authentic one is believed to be hidden some where else. Now the thief or a death eater had said this in a note placed the fake locket." Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, scrutinizing her face in order to remember.

"_To the Dark Lord  
I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.  
R.A.B." _

_"_It was a fake. We risked _everything_ so that we would receive the fake locket. Y-you gave your life for this stupid locket…"Harry said suddenly with uproaring emotion. Hermione, her heart filling with sorrow, unabashedly took his hand, squeezing it to let him know that she was there for him, whenever needed. Then with a determined look plastered on her face, she continued strongly.

"Professors, we still don't know who he is, but we do know one thing. He was a death eater since he had addressed Voldemort as the Dark Lord. We don't' have enough resources to continue our research. So we do want to continue or education but at the same time destroy all of the Horcruxes. But then we would need certain privileges."

Harry could see that Hermione was nervous about asking them for something so Harry took over.

"Privileges such as?"

"Well we may have to go on occasional trips, searching for the Horcruxes. And we might need supplies that are banned from Hogwarts. For example Fred and George Weasley's toys. They're brilliant in fact and can be very useful. And I'm also thinking about restarting Dumbledore's Army except for a different reason. We need to learn how to fight." said Harry, strictly business.

"Professor McGonagall…before you say anything, I ask you to listen to my reasoning." He paused for a second and then blurted out in a firm voice, "We are not children anymore, even though you may think we are. The wizardry world is going into war and yes people will get killed. I think it's better for people to die fighting then an agonizing death." Harry finished simply. Hermione stood in awe. It seemed very weird for him to act like that. It's like…he sounds like a new person, one who is ready to except his fate in the world. A true leader.

The professor seated behind the mahogany desk was gazing at the young man in front of her with same expression as Hermione. Her eyes probed his and suddenly Harry felt a little uncomfortable. Taking her glasses off, she began slowly, "You're right, Mr. Potter. I am very aware of the dangerous tasks that lie ahead of you and after what you've done since you came her at the age of eleven…I say that You-Know-Who….Tom Riddle should run." Harry and Hermione exchanged a victorious grin while the Headmistress stood up and strode over to the glass case which that held the sword. She carefully lifted it up and taking the old remnant of Godric Gryffindor, she offered it to Harry.

He stared at the sword and his reflection gleaming off from it. It was same sword he had used to slay the basilisk in second year. There were still traces of blood that crusted at the edge. McGonagall's hold was a bit shaky and from her expression both of them could tell that she was indeed nervous.

He reached out for it. Harry let out a surprised gasp. Immediately a surge of beyond belief power emanated from his fingertips to his right arm, to his whole body. He felt sweet content warmth rooming through and suddenly, the feeling disappeared. Everything was silent in the room except for the soft snores of the portraits other than Dumbledore and the slight ticking of the clock. _Why does it feel so…right?_

Harry continued to stare at the weapon, oblivious to the headmistress and his friend's confused looks. "Harry?" asked a tentative Hermione. He snapped out of his gaze and asked almost breathlessly, "Huh?"

"I believe you can hold it now." McGonagall let go of the sword and his arm dropped at the weight of the sword. _What the-?_

"Is it too…heavy?" Hermione continued to look dumbfounded. She attempted to take the sword in her hand but gasped in surprise when it started floating in mid-air. Yes, floating!

"H-Harry," she began in a shaky voice, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know."

"Well make it stop!"

"I don't know how!"

"Just try _something_!" shrieked McGonagall. The blade flew across the room, swaggering dangerously in random directions. People painted in the portraits ran into other delineations for cover.

"Your bickering is not helping the situation." pointed out a serene Dumbledore.

"You tell them!" encouraged another outraged subject.

Hermione shrieked and hid behind Harry. The sword switched directions, darting straight towards them. He felt Hermione grabbing clumps of his shirt and burying her head against his back. If he didn't do anything, they might get seriously hurt. _Hermione might get hurt. _

Deciding quickly, Harry pushed Hermione to the ground and stood in front of McGonagall. But then he forgot what exactly he was doing. How was he to stop this?

Harry feverishly felt for his wand and pointed it at the flying weapon. The tip was aiming right at him. "FINITE INCANTATEM!"

His stomach sunk in huge disappointment. It didn't work. Now the sword was just a few feet away from piercing through him. He heard Hermione whimper below him. Harry felt furious towards the sword. And it was weird since his anger was cast towards an object.

Harry threw down his wand and placed his holding hand in front of his face, palm to the closing sword. He closed his eyes while inwardly thinking, "_Please stop. Stop, Stop, Stop. STOP"_ His heart stopped, expecting the painful incision of the sharp tip. Nothing. He painstakingly opened one eye then the other and jumped back in alarm.

The sword was close to hitting its target. In his original position, the tip was just centimeters from gouging the spot between his eyes, floating in its spot. Harry reached up a finger moving in to touch the sword except it moved away as if alarmed by any sudden touch.

"Harry. Tell it to stop floating."

"Tell it?" _What is it, a dog?_

"How'd you think you stopped it? Command it to fall." Feeling rather stupid, Harry cast one look at Dumbledore. His expression was unreadable; focused on the sword. _So much for help._ Harry cast his gaze on the floating sword, directed his right hand and concentrated. _Fall. Stop floating. Fall to the ground._ He felt his arm shake from holding it up so long and was just about to give up until the Gryffindor Sword gave one last visible shake, and then dropped to the floor with a clunk. _Whoa._

Harry knelt down, grabbed its leather hilt, examining the object that he just managed to "command". It looked the same as in second year except for some damage from the slaying of the basilisk. Engraved on blade back was the name of its owner, Godric Gryffindor. He remembered something about Dumbledore saying that, "only a true Gryffindor can pull the sword out of the Sorting Hat". He remembered how when he retrieved the sword, he was extremely surprised. He remembered how the sword had saved his and Ginny's life.

Without notice, intense beam of light ricochet from the sword and contacted with Harry's chest. With the wind knocked out of him, he flew backwards, his back colliding the desk. Harry heard Hermione scream.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?" _No._

"Ugh…."

"Potter!" It was McGonagall.

"I'm fine! Just back away from the sword. Now!" The two did as they were told. The pain of the impact caused some major sore spots; Harry struggled to pull himself off. He was able to get a good look at the source and the sight was blinding.

Light illuminated off the sword, reboundingon every portrait (to much of the peoples' annoyance). The sword itself was quivering convulsively as if there was a violent earthquake. In the fact the whole room was shaking. Portraits screamed as their frames slid down from the wall, valuable artifacts, shelves, and candles were knocked off of their resting area. Harry was able to Dumbledore's look of horror with a mixture of curiosity before his frame fell to the ground. He was sure Dumbledore was not harmed. But they might be in a matter of time. Hermione pressed herself against the wall, eyes closed with McGonagall's arms around her.

With a pitiful attempt, Harry aimed a Stunning charm at the now known Horcrux. The condition of the sword did not change. He was too weak, he decided.

_I can't stop it._ How could he stop the sword before? Why can't he do it now? Harry yelled out loud. "Damn it!" A glass, unharmed by the "earthquake", shattered above him. The shards fell on top of him, but Harry ignored the pain. He fired a series of charms but no effect. That only annoyed him even more._ God, if I can't stop this then how can I defeat that son-of-a bitch?_

A surge of magic ran through his veins, spreading around his body. His wand and his hand felt as if they were stuck together by a sudden force; he couldn't release it. Abruptly, a powerful shaft of green light (similar to the Killing Curse's description) fusilladed from the tip of his wand, impinging with the Horcrux. Another explosion erupted, forcing Harry against the side of the desk once more. This time both McGonagall and Hermione shrieked, deadly afraid.

Even with his eyes glued shut, he could still feel the dynamic heat striking the surface of his skin until it dwindled and he was allowed to open up. The after effect of the room was nothing compared to the sword's condition. Once with a blade of luster, it was know half the size before and the shine was no more replaced with the ashes of fire. The tip of the sword was more of a blunt curve.

Harry approached it, despite Hermione's protests, until he was right above it. The sword didn't look as dangerous…he grabbed it quickly. Again he was knocked off his feet, figuratively speaking, when the sword healed itself. The blade grew to its original length and the ash dispersed, leaving a blade of shine. This time there was no blood.

Sensing that it was safe once more, Hermione and Headmistress McGonagall went to Harry's side, peering at the sword.

"Harry? What the bloody hell happened?" Hermione asked angrily.

Harry regained his grip on the handle and turned to her.

"The destruction of the third horcrux."

* * *

A/N: Yea! _claps hands enthusiastically _My seventh chapter is finally complete. It's alittle longer than usual just saying, so I hope you enjoy this one. Read and Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Voldemort's Strongest Weakness

Viopathartic

Disclaimer: I'm a Harry/Hermione fan. Obviously I'm not J.K Rowling.

**asdfs :** _youre story is gay like you always have to make it about ron and hermoine like you're weird. and you have no life. why must you write about harry potter all the time do you have no time in your life? that's just freaky_

Yeah. Love you too, sis

Yes, this is the eighth installment of Voldemort's Strongest Weakness! And guess what? It is 17 pages long; my longest chapter yet! hehehehe I'm sooooo glad I finished it…but I still have maybe a dozen chapters to write…

I would like to thank **QuidditchGirl30** for editing and revising this chapter.

Okay, so just read and review please!

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

Harry approached it, despite Hermione's protests, until he was right above it. The sword didn't look as dangerous…he grabbed it quickly. Again he was knocked off his feet, figuratively speaking, when the sword healed itself. The blade grew to its original length and the ash dispersed, leaving a blade of shine. This time there was no blood.

Sensing that it was safe once more, Hermione and Headmistress McGonagall went to Harry's side, peering at the sword.

"Harry? What the bloody hell happened?"

Harry regained his grip on the handle and turned to her.

"The destruction of the third horcrux."

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Errands**

"Are you serious? Harry was that really a horcrux?" asked Hermione timidly.

"Didn't you see it? It was a horcrux, I'm sure of it."

"Then why are you holding it, it could still be dangerous!"

Harry shook his head, 'I think it's done. It's just a sword now." For some reason, he just knew it was no longer a threat. The magic vibe he was receiving wasn't as harmful as before.

"Very good job, Harry," congratulated the muffled voice of Albus Dumbledore. McGonagall rushed over to handle his portrait and brought it over. "You've destroyed the third horcrux _and _managed to come out with just a few bruises."

"Yeah…"

"Harry, what spell did you use?" Hermione questioned, curiously.

"Uhhh," Harry racked his brain to remember. "It was the…Stunning Charm?"

"The spell you sent out was green. Did you use the K-Killing Curse?"

"No. In fact, I'm not sure what spell I used…." Harry side stepped from all the questioning and sat down. His head was spinning from all the excitement and his arms felt feeble.

"I feel so hung-over…"he groaned.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at this comment. Hermione just shook her head and pulled out her wand to repair the damage. In an instant all the portraits flew back to their respective positions; glasses and thingamajigs were immediately fixed up, the desk and its chairs stood upright.

"Miss Granger, I must say you are quite talented at nonverbal incantations," commented Dumbledore, nonchalantly. Hermione's cheeks slowly turned pink and she gave a modest smile. "Will you be able to teach Harry this summer?"

"I'll do whatever I can to help Harry this year."

"What she really means is that she'll boss me around to do my homework, scold me when I do something wrong and well, basically be on my back all year. She's a stubborn little witch." Harry grinned weakly.

"I see you know me very well." said Hermione. She approached Harry and offered him her hand. Harry grabbed it and he was helped back on his feet.

"_Unfortunately_ I do. Professors, we'll talk again soon. Right now we have to do some errands." Hermione pulled him towards the exit and gave a last wave.

"I hope you enjoy it," bade Dumbledore.

* * *

"'I hope you enjoy it'? What does that mean?" asked Harry as he and Hermione arrived at another floo power landing point. "Enjoy what?" He shrunk his sword and placed it into his pocket. 

"Oh Harry, Professor Dumbledore was just being sarcastic because he knows you despise going shopping with me because I'm extremely boring and only talk about books," Hermione stated bluntly. Harry looked over at her in confusion. She pretended to examine her fingernails with interest as they continued walking out of the store.

The sun's rays immediately cast upon the two, making them start to sweat.

"Is that what you think I think of you?"

Hermione slowed her pace, sighing exasperatedly. "Oh come on, Harry, you know me. Hermione Granger, smartest witch of our year, neurotic bookworm, the ugly duckling, the outcast among girl society! Remember me in first year? I was so stuck up that even I was ashamed of it. If you and Ron hadn't saved me…face it Harry, you and I wouldn't be talking. We never really spent time alone with each other, never really talked, and I don't really blame you about why you think of me as…" Hermione tore her gaze away from her friend and made a gesture to keep walking. However, Harry wasn't giving up that easily.

Harry stepped in front of Hermione and held her by the shoulders, looking deep into her hazel eyes. Her eyes stared back, asking what he was doing. Slowly, his face inched closer to hers, his hands moving down to catch hers in his. He could hear Hermione's breaths shortening and sensed her body stiffening but she made no move. She shut her eyes and leaned forward as well. Then it happened.

He kissed her on the cheek.

And a flash. He wasn't sure if it was when he kissed her or just his imagination.

Harry moved back a second after he kissed her, watching Hermione's reaction. The feeling of relief was felt by both, even though a kiss on the cheek between two _best friends _was supposed to be nothing. Hermione stared at Harry but he wasn't sure exactly at him since her eyes were glazed over.

"Never think that I wouldn't want to go anywhere with you. If I could, I would spend the rest of my life with you," when he heard himself say the last bit, he rushed, "as a friend of course. You're not boring…you just love books too much."

Hermione managed a smile.

"You're a great best friend and if you think it's your fault about what happened last term...don't. You were right about the book. I shouldn't have used it to cheat in Potion classes. I've realized you were only trying to protect me. Except, I didn't listen. Now I just wish that I could've have been a good friend like you have been."

"No, Harry! You've been a great friend! Y-You-"

"Can't say anything? Face it Hermione, I wasn't a good friend to you, a good best friend. You said it before. I ignored all of your advices, leaving my homework to the day before, going off and getting myself nearly killed. I never talked to you. I mean _really _talk to you. About my feelings, your feelings, just everyday stuff. Hell, I don't think I even know your favorite color. That's just it after six years of 'friendship,'" Harry said bitterly, not to Hermione but more like to himself. He did feel guilty about the miniscule amount of attention he paid to her.

"Harry, it's not like you had time to think about silly things like that. You had a destiny to fulfill."

"Yes, but even so, I could have dedicated a day to you, to just relax with you-talk to you-. You deserved that much after all the years we've been through together." Harry glanced up at Hermione to find her with her head tilted to the side and examining him closely.

"What?"

Hermione shook her head and allowed herself to smile.

"Nothing," she answered and continued walking to Gringotts. Harry stared at her for a bit, lost in thought until he realized she was no longer by his side. He jogged up to her side and repeated the question, "What?"

Hermione chuckled.

_God, why won't the woman just answer such a simple one-worded question?

* * *

_

A tall, average figural woman with brown curly hair leaned against one of the tall post that was currently supporting the structure of Gringotts Wizardry Bank. Her eyes lazily scanned the crowd of wizards and witches, hurrying to deposit/withdraw their money. _Oh come on people, what's the rush here? _Her boyfriend told her to keep her eyes out for the two teenagers, disguised or not. Her eyes landed on an old couple. _Honestly, that's not them._

"Uh…Miss Nymphadora?"

Nymphadora Tonks jumped in surprise, twisted around, and faced a goblin. She narrowed her eyes him. She always had a strong dislike for goblins. This one reminded her why. His face was old, cheeks drooping, his wrinkles so noticeable it looked like water tides. She had to resist from staring at the goblins long pointed nose but couldn't resist a thought. _If his nose was to grow any larger would it be able to poke me? _That wasn't the only thing that made her uncomfortable. The goblin's ears could have given Dumbo a run for his money. _Yeah, this guy needs plastic surgery._

The goblin narrowed his eyes in return, creating the illusion that he was closing his eyes instead. "May I assist you in any way?" His voice was harsh. _He's having a bad day._

"Ah…nope, thanks for asking," Tonks answered quickly. "But…hey! How'd you know my name, even though I despise it," she muttered.

"Last year your department dealt with a small situation here at Gringotts. You were assigned to my assembly."

She didn't remember a damn thing about that.

"Uh…yeah."

"Otherwise, if you don't mind, you are holding up everyone in line," the goblin continued in his sour voice. Tonks looked around, realizing that she was the target of everyone's annoyed gaze. _Oops._

A few distances away, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger entered the safest bank in the wizardry world and blended in with the bustling crowd.

* * *

Remus Lupin adjusted his grip on the _Daily Prophet_, switching his eyes back and forth from the crowd to the paper. He sat in the corner of the lobby between a seasoned woman, looking very rushed and a man that reminded him greatly of a girl named Luna Lovegood. He supposed that might be Mr. Lovegood. Alas, he spotted them. 

Early in the morning, he and Tonks decided to check up on Hermione and Harry since they were informed that the rest of the Weasley's were gone. Once they had arrived at the Burrow, the two were nowhere in sight. Remus panicked, mumbling on about how he was an irresponsible guardian which Tonks would then point out that Hermione, being the sensible girl, would never go off in any dangerous situations. Naturally Harry could be with Hermione. Tonks suggested they take a look at Diagon Alley. After all, Hogwarts was about to open once more for another year.

So here they are, with the assistance of his Auror friends and some Order members, stationed in various places to look out for Harry and Hermione. Remus thought that Harry couldn't possibly buy any of his school supplies without money.

Lupin jumped up from his seat and immediately rushed over to the young wizard and witch. Harry glanced at him in surprised and then narrowed his eyes. Hermione stood nervously.

"Following me now?" Harry asked coldly.

Completely ignoring his inquiry, Lupin lectured, "Harry! Why didn't you inform me that you were to head off like this? If I wasn't available, you could have at least told Tonks or the Order members that you were going to Diagon alley! You're alone! Do you know how dangerous it is for you to go out like this! Don't you understand that Voldemort is-,"

"Going to kill me? Yeah, I think I'm quite aware of that after, hmmm, six years of encountering him!" Harry said sarcastically. Lupin's expression softened and Harry realized how old he had gotten over a few days. He rearranged his voice and apologized.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going out but-,"

"Professor, I was the one who suggested we go out. We have a lot of things that need to be accomplished and I thought it'd be good to not waste time. We just had to do it and it'd be easier to be away from all the hassle. You know how Harry doesn't like to be treated like a child." Harry looked at Hermione with surprise. So did Lupin.

Harry was instantly reminded of the time in first year. An action that Hermione had made changed his life forever; when Hermione became his friend. He smiled at the memory of McGonagall's look of astonishment when her goody-two-shoes student had confessed to the troll incident. Harry and Ron had the same reaction; they hadn't expected Hermione to get in trouble for _them_.

"Well, I am slightly disappointed in you, Hermione," said Lupin. "You of all people should know how dangerous-,"

"Professor, we know but we didn't want to do all this while Mrs. Weasley was preparing for her eldest son's wedding. She may have gone mad of stress," explained Hermione. But Lupin just shook his head.

Tonks practically ran over to the three. "Geez…people definitely have some issues. I was on the bloody mission and they disrupted me saying they needed to withdraw some money. Money is not everything in the world. I ought to-,"

Lupin smiled at her. Harry and Hermione smirked at their friend's rambling.

"So… I guess we've found Harry and Hermione. Want me to call off the rest of the Aurors?"

"The rest of the Aurors? There's more? Merlin, Professor!" growled Harry. Hermione placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Remus supposed he shouldn't mention the five Order members that were also there.

"Could you please just call them off? We are not in danger!" reasoned Hermione before Harry could say something else. Lupin glared at Hermione then sighed in defeat. Tonks gave him a small smile and waved her wand.

"There? Happy? Now just hurry on and get your money," said Tonks.

"What? You're coming with us?" asked Harry, surprised.

Tonks rolled her eyes in such a way like Hermione and answered, "Oh, so you want a dozen Aurors instead of one and your teacher?"

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and steered him to the head goblin.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, but we would like to withdraw some money." 

"What is the title of the account in which you want to extract money from?" asked a stern goblin. He looked similar to the goblin Tonks had encountered before except for the age.

"Harry Potter, sir." The goblin gave a nod and went through the pile of files he had next to him. After a few moments, the creature held up four withering parchments in which he began to read to himself. Then he lowered them, glancing at Harry.

"You must come with me." ordered the goblin gravely. Harry gave a confused look to Hermione but followed the teller. The other three began to follow as well but were stopped by the goblin.

"This is a private matter that is to be discussed. Only Mr. Potter can bear witness."

So Harry and the goblin entered through a steel door similar to the many vaults that Gringotts had except for this door served a different purpose. The room reminded Harry of the interrogation rooms he would see on T.V. The criminal and a detective, face to face. The criminal would give in to the officer's constant questions with his intimidating glare. _But what's gonna happen to me, _thought Harry. He wasn't a criminal. The goblin noticed Harry's confusion and quickly explained.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter. You are no in trouble whatsoever. We are only here to discuss a few documents."

Once the word "documents" were mentioned, disappointment and some other feelings took over Harry's body. He knew this time would come and he'd have to face it. Dumbledore's will. And possibly more since he was seventeen.

"My name is Ragnok."

"Yes, I remember you from my very first trip here." The goblin nodded back.

"As you are aware, your headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry has left behind quite a lot of his belongings."

"Yes," said Harry, briskly. The goblin glanced at him while unrolling a very large withering parchment.

"Under the name of your deceased headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, birth date 1845, death June 12, 1997, he has left you the following possessions: Fawkes, his loyal phoenix-,"

"But Fawkes can't be found. He flew off on the night-" interrupted Harry.

"The bird will return to its rightful master which is you, Mr. Potter. Though, it might take a few days for him to come back from its journey."

"Journey?"

"Once a phoenix's master has passed away, the phoenix is known to set off on an unbeknownst journey. We are not sure why it does such a thing. Perhaps it has to complete a mission its owner had assigned before his or her death. But if the phoenix was to be passed over to another in a will, the phoenix has no choice but to abide by the commandment. I understand you have encountered Fawkes before?"

"Yes, Fawkes saved my life once. I'll be glad to take care of it."

"Very well, but I should ask for you not to interrupt for awhile as I read off the list," asked the goblin in a polite tone that few goblins are known to do. Harry nodded his agreement.

"Your headmaster had left a total of 50, 000 galleons, 200,000 Knuts, and 4000 sickles. He also leaves you a lifetime supply of Bertie Botts' Every Flavored Beans. A few weapons he had, inherited from a well know friend of his. All of this was automatically transferred from his account to yours."

Harry let out long breath. _That's a lot of stuff._

"He also leaves the Gryffindor sword to your possession. Minerva McGonagall will give you this."

Harry was a bit confused at this discovery. Did Dumbledore already know that the sword was a horcrux? If so why didn't he mention it before his death? The sword was an item of Godric Gryffindor himself, leaving only an article of Helga Hufflepuff, the Slytherin locket, and Nagini to destroy. _Good._

"Now onto your parent's will," said Ragnok.

"What? But I thought-,"

"Your parents did not just leave only the money. They have left you quite a lot of their possessions. I'll give you the list and let you see for yourself what those things are. They are in your account." The goblin got up, signifying the end of their secret discussion. Harry stood up and shook the goblin's hand.

"But Mr. Ragnok," the goblin looked up in surprise at being address in such a way, "why did you give it to me now? Why not when I had first came here?"  
"You are of age now. Back then you were too young to handle all of this. Now you can."

Ragnok gave a little bow and turned, exiting through the same door they had entered through.

* * *

"That ride is sure to give you a headache that could last for a few days," Tonks commented as she grabbed Lupin's offered hand. Harry did the same to Hermione. The goblin who escorted them asked for the key; Harry gave it to him. 

"Ragnok said that some of Dumbledore's money was transferred to mine. Also that my mum and dad gave me some of their stuff."

"Well, Harry since you have a lot of money already then you should have-Merlin!" Hermione began but was interrupted when the vault was opened. All four of them stood with their mouths open, speechless from the sight before them.

If Harry was rich before he was of age, then if possible, he was probably the richest wizard of his age. Gold coins were stacked up to the ceiling with Knuts and Sickles in the same manner. Magical items of Dumbledore had its own section in Harry's vault which was probably 2/3 of the vault. The whole room itself was approximately the size of the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus was the first to recover, and he stepped into the "vault".

"I think they had to enhance the size of your vault in order to fit everything into it." He turned to his late best friend's son only to find him pale and still with his mouth opened. His hands which held the documents shook slightly. Hermione moved over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up, his eyes slightly glazed over. He blinked twice, looked back down, and then glanced one again at the vault. Tonks went ton the other side of Harry and slapped him on the back. He almost collapsed at the sudden force but was supported by Hermione.

"Speak!" commanded Tonks. Harry shook his head and thrust the parchments into Tonks' hands. Once she looked at it, her reaction was the same as the boy.

"Holy mother of-"

"Tonks!" chastised Hermione.

"Well, Hermione, that would be your reaction if you just read that Harry Potter has 2, 456,888 galleons, 900,000 Knuts, and 566, 238Sickles in his current account!" Tonks shrieked, smiling at Harry who smiled back weakly.

"I-Is that true, Harry?" Hermione snatched the document from Tonks, read it and smiled widely.

"Harry, you won't have to work your life!" said Tonks. Hermione snapped back into attention and launched into full Hermione Granger mood.

"No way, Harry Potter, should you ever give up the concept of working to earn even though you have all this money. You will defeat Voldemort, graduate Hogwarts, and apply for Auror training! Besides-"

"Hermione," Harry grabbed her by her shoulders. "Don't worry, I will work my ass off even though I have-,"

"2, 456,888 galleons, 900,000 Knuts, and 566, 238Sickles in your account," finished Tonks. Harry gave her a look.

"Thanks Tonks," he steered Hermione into the vault. "Now all we have to do is get the money and then head out."

"Isn't that-no, it can't be-wait, yes it is!" exclaimed Lupin as he clutched a mirror. When Harry got closer, he realized it was a mirror similar to the one that Sirius had given to him in fifth year. Lupin smiled broadly at Harry. "Your father, Sirius and I used to use these mirrors all the time. It's a-,"

"Two-way or perhaps three-way mirror you guys used to use in detention to communicate with each other."

Lupin looked shocked that he knew so he explained. "Sirius gave me this during fifth year but…I broke after he died." Harry felt a bit embarrassed to say this but Lupin just smiled sympathetically.  
"Don't worry; it can be repaired with a simple Reparo charm."

"Ooh! I know; we can use these mirrors in order to communicate while we're on missions. For example, Remus can handle one, The Weasleys the other, and Harry, Ron, and I the broken one! It'd be really helpful with such efficient communication," Hermione suggested. Harry marveled at Hermione thinking. She was right; if they used owls, it would take forever for a reply to come back.

"Perfect…I wonder if there's some more useful stuff…" His eyes surveyed the room with a new perspective.

"What's this?" asked Tonks, holding up an item. When Harry looked closer, he was stricken with horror. What she, a clumsy witch, had in her hands was a gun. Little did they know that it was a .38 caliber, a very powerful handgun. Which might be loaded. Hermione let out a small scream and snatched the weapon out of Tonks' hand.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Tonks but…you shouldn't handle a gun…or a weapon of any sort," she handed the caliber to Harry who inspected it.

"Mum, being a muggle, probably bought this for protection. Remus, do guns have any affect on wizards?"

Remus pondered for a moment but shook his head. "I don't know…there were never reports of them…" Harry gazed at the gun in his hand and felt for an opening. The gun was not loaded.

"I should check this out." He attached it to the side of his hip in the holster that lay next to where the gun was found.

* * *

After Harry refilled his sack with loads of money, he shrunk the bag so it would fit into his pocket. They headed out to Diagon Alley. 

"Books! First thing we need to do is go into Flourish & Blotts!" Hermione claimed, picking up her pace to the bookshop. Harry watched her eagerly scanning the windows of the infamous bookstore, knowing that if she had a chance, Hermione would spend all day surrounded by books. The young witch has always been addicted to knowledge; library used to be her favorite hideout. Harry hid a smile and walked after her. Remus Lupin and Tonks followed, also trying not to smirk.

Flourish & Blotts was relatively crowded. Wizards and witches lingered here and there, scanning the bookshelves just as Hermione was doing. Harry made way over to here and whispered, "What are you looking for? We haven't gotten our school booklists yet."

"_I know that,_" Hermione retorted indignantly. "I'm looking for books regarding the Horcruxes." Harry could only stare at her.

"Mione, trust me, I don't think a local bookshop could have topics on stuff such as soul ripping."

The bushy haired young woman shook her head and cast a look that plainly says "Can you be any dumber."

"Harry, it doesn't hurt to look. Have you even tried to look through all the shelves?"

"No," Harry admitted grudgingly. Hermione smirked and continued on with her search. Harry just shook his head once more. He decided about ten minutes later that Hermione would not stop until she really searched all the bookshelves; therefore, he decided to make himself useful. He made way over to the other side of the room where his friend hasn't check yet, ignoring Tonks's noisy complaints. _God, how old is she?_

_**Healer's Guide**_

_**Forty five ways to tame a hippogriff.** Interesting_

_**Beasts are dangerous.**_ _No, really!_

Harry continued to look at the binds of other books, thinking how ridiculous some titles were and was about to just give up when his hand accidentally brushed against a random book. Right then and there, he could've dismissed the feeling of sudden coldness he felt as a breeze…but the door wasn't open. He could've ignored the feeling in his stomach like an anvil being swallowed and landing in there for the absence of breakfast. But no…it was different. For some reason, Harry needed to check out this book.

With a shaking arm, he reached out and pulled the mysterious book from its resting place. He almost dropped the book when the title was revealed. _The Darks Arts and Its World._

"Her…Hermione," Harry whispered at first, "Hermione! HERMIONE! Come here…it's…"

"What Harry?" Hermione rushed over to him and jerked the book from him.

"What…oh Merlin! This might actually help! Yes I think so…" She walked away, muttering to herself.

"What else do you have there?" Harry called after her. Hermione turned around, interrupted from her train of thought.

"Oh! Sorry, here…" Harry just smiled as she handed over the books she had found; Hermione was always somewhere else when around books. _Magical Objects and its Purposes…Your Own Creation…she may be on to something._

Five minutes after, Harry brought the books to the counter but before he paid for them he looked over his right shoulder to Hermione. "Positive we're done?" She gave him a nod. The cashier in front of him was about in his mid age, but the look he had masterly placed on his face gave Harry a reason to think he was older. The guy punched in the costs of the first two books, dismissing them as school books, but when he got to Harry's book, the person backed up slightly. He gazed up at his customer, to Harry's scar and then quickly shoved the book back to Harry.

"Y-you can have t-this for free, young man!" stuttered a frightful cashier. Harry grabbed the book, explaining, "No…it's not what you-,"

"Great customers, you are. Have a nice day!" And the man practically shoved the four of them out of his shop.

"Honestly, just because a person decides to purchase a Dark Arts book doesn't mean it's sinister!" shrieked Hermione, throwing her hands in the air to enunciate her anger.

"Well, Hermione…a person is a expected to react like that when Harry Potter, the boy who once defeated You-Know-Who, charges into a book shop and buys a _Dark Arts book!_"

Hermione merely gave him a death glare and continued to drag him towards a shop. When they got closer, Harry dug his heels to the ground and pulled back.

"_What?_" asked Hermione with an annoyed air in her voice. Harry shook his head profusely.

"Nuh-uh, no way am I going into…"

"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions? Why is it so--oh come on Harry!"

"Hermione. I'm a guy. It's a guy's natural intention to refuse to go shopping for any sort of clothing, especially a wedding. A guy doesn't want to wear a tuxedo. Guys hate shopping! Only like homosexual guys like to shop!"

"You make homosexuality sound horrible! Come on, its Bill's wedding!" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him towards the shop while Remus and Tonks tried to hide their fits of laughter in coughs.

"Well, at least you know I'm not gay…"muttered Harry.

"Do you really want me to slam you again?"

"W-What!" asked an incredulous Tonks. She hastily turned her head from Harry to Hermione.

Harry, realizing what she meant answered back, stonily, "No…Ma'am." Hermione continued to drag him, relentlessly.

* * *

Harry just didn't get it. He had picked out his outfit in a matter of twenty minutes. Remus and Tonks sat beside him, talking amongst each other. They were all waiting for Hermione to finish trying on bloody dresses. She hadn't come out yet from the dressing room, having brought about half a dozen dresses with her. He supposed she trusted her opinion more than a guys'. 

That's just fine with him. He wasn't that good at fashion sense anyhow. Hermione turned out great at the Yule Ball and he suspected it was all her own doing. The hair, the dress, and the makeup looked magnificent on her. Harry wondered why he hadn't noticed before. She looked beautiful even without all the help of products. He liked Hermione for who she, he realized.

"Okay, I'm finished." stated Hermione, coming out of the room with her regular clothes on.

"What? Don't you want my opinion? Our opinion?" asked Tonks, attaching her hand to Remus's.

"Sorry, Tonks, but my attire will be a total surprise. Just like the Ball." Hermione looked at Harry at the last of her sentence. She gave him a smile that made him want to kiss her. But instead he grinned in return.

Later they all paid for their dresses and tuxes and headed out of the store. Hermione stated that they needed to go to the Ministry for Harry's apparition test. He almost forgot; he still had to get his license. Suddenly, Harry was eager.

"I think we still have to attend to you. The Ministry will think very badly if Harry Potter was to walk in alone without any protection." offered Lupin.

"They're the ones who need the protection…"grumbled Harry.

"Okay. Now to the center of London we go!" Tonks grabbed Hermione's arm as she whispered, "You never actually been there, so I'll take you." Hermione's last look of fear and apprehension before they apparated made Harry laugh. Remus put an arm around his waist and soon the familiar effect of squeezing through a narrow tube took over.

* * *

Next thing Harry knew, he was in front of an old-fashioned telephone booth. But it's not an ordinary booth as muggles would see if they were to pass by. Having experiencing the trip to Ministry before, Harry knew that the telephone booth was actually an elevator that transports you to the Ministry of Magic which is underground London. Remus ushered everyone in, closing the door behind them. Once he said the coast was clear, Harry pressed 

6-2-4-4-2 (Magic) and then the box containing all four of them ricocheted down to what he thought as a perpetual abyss. Tonks was the only one screaming, which Harry thought was weird since she worked here everyday.

As they got off, curiosity got to Harry so he asked with a joyful nature, "Tonks, why are you so scared of rides?"

"Harry. It all started when I was five, my muggle dad took me to a fair. We went on something called the Ferris wheel. It went high. It went low. Scarred me for life it did," Tonks explained with a shudder. Hermione giggled; while Harry just shook his head.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione.

"The Atrium. The main lift automatically transports us to Basement level 8. There are a total of 10 levels in the Ministry. Here we'll check in at the reception Area for your test, Harry."

The Four of them went through security check and received their name tags. A young witch around Tonks' age sat at the reception desk, lazily reading _Witch Weekly._ She blew a great bubble and popped it, repeating the pattern and looking very insipid.

"Uh, hey Cherrie! I'm here with Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter. He needs to take his Apparition Test."

The girl immediate jerked to full attention, her eyes concentrating on Harry Potter. She threw him a flirtatious smile in which he returned uncertainly.

"Really? Well, Harry Potter, this may be a very _lucky_ day for you," she giggled, twirling a strand of her blonde hair and incessantly blinking. "You'll want to got to Level 6, the Department of Magical Transport."

"I'm sure it will be. Thank you for your gracious help, Cherrie!" said Hermione with false sweetness. She latched her hand on Harry's arm, pulling him away from the desk. Harry grinned wickedly behind Hermione. _Is someone jealous?_

"Hermione, you acted a bit odd over there! What's happening?" asked Tonks, nudging Hermione suggestively.

"Honestly, that woman should be fired…bloody flirting…air-headed—," she continued to mumble until they got to a lift. Harry smirked.

"She's not really my type of woman," he said casually. Hermione stopped her rambling, and blushed. "I prefer them with actual brains."

"Come on, you must take the test!" Hermione told him, acting normally.

Floor 6 was a quick downward ride. The layout seemed similar to the Atrium. No windows and bland wall coloring. The only thing different was there was no furniture, desks of any sort. It was an empty room with red X's placed in random order on the floor. A skinny man sporting a goatee smiled broadly and walked with a gliding stroke towards Harry.

"Harry Potter! Come to take the test, I assume! Why else would you be here for?" the man let out a high-pitched laughter which definitely unnerved Harry. He grabbed him by the shoulder, steering him to an X near the right corner.

"Now I want you to picture the telephone booth at ground level. Picture it well, and apply everything you learned during your lessons in your sixth year. The three D's, you know them, and go!"

He was hoping for more instruction but he realized there was none to come. Harry closed his eyes, pictured the red telephone box, and took a deep breath. He gave a great spin and…

* * *

Hermione gripped Tonks' arm very hard, awaiting the noise of Harry apparating. Her eyes were closed shut…waiting and waiting… _Why didn't he go yet? Is he having trouble? Harry…oh, come on!_

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter! You passed the test with flying colors!" beamed the tester.

Hermione's eyes opened, darting to the man and then Harry who stood with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"What? But I didn't-,"

"Wow! Harry! You didn't make a sound while apparating. Not many wizards or witches can do that!" exclaimed Tonks, running towards him and embracing him.

Remus patted his back in a fatherly way, his eyes filled with tears. Hermione shrieked happily and also joined the hug. Harry had his arms around her, holding her tightly while exclaiming, "I did it! I did it!" You would have thought he defeated Voldemort by the sound of his voice.

The man with the goatee gave a wave of his wand and a card appeared out of thin air. Harry snatched the card and read it.

**APPARATION LICENSE**

**Harry James Potter**

**Birthdate: July 31 1980**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 17**

Hermione read it as well and hugged him once more. They left the Apparition Room in high spirits, Harry whispering to his friend excitedly about how this could be very useful during their quest for the Horcruxes and Hermione whispering how she was so proud of Harry. Tonks gave a kiss to Remus and said to Harry, "You know, I think you deserve a brief tour of your future department: The Auror Headquarters."

"Really? Tonks, that's awesome!" Harry was positively elated. This day was going good.

* * *

For an hour or two, Tonks enthusiastically showed them the barracks of Aurors in training, along with introductions to her fellow Auror friends. They all reminded Harry of Tonks except without the clumsiness. Some Aurors, however, just took a look at him and walked away. Tonks stuck her tongue out at them every time like a childish teenager. 

The training room was what really caught Harry's attention. They stood behind a magically enforced glass screen, like the ones in detective series, but were larger. The room was programmed to change to whatever the wizard asks for. Hermione stated it was just like the Room of Requirement but was used instead for training in defense and war. The room was currently programmed to adapt a mountain scene.

Four wizards stood in the middle, surrounded by four large giants. The giants looked like they were about to attack. The wizards had their wands out but one coward and attempted to run to safety. Another gaunt looking wizard approached the field and brought the coward wizard to a less dangerous area. The fourth giant disappeared. Apparently the giants were merely holograms.

"So all of the beasts that the Aurors are supposed to fight are just holograms?" asked Harry.

"Maybe and maybe not. The instructors like to alternate so that their comrades can fight to their best ability every time. Hologram or not, their opponents can afflict damage. It's not like a science fiction type of hologram. Mind you, it's made by magic. The holograms can also take the damage caused by wizards. Either way, they're bloody scary."

"What other things do the Auror train with?" asked Hermione.

"Hmmm…let's see…giants, trolls, hippogriffs, mermaids, centaurs, griffin, Manticore, Nundu, Werewolves, unicorns, dragons, other magical beasts, and sometimes death eaters that are known. See, magical beasts are classified by numbers 1-5. One being harmless to 5 being wizard killers. The beasts I just named are classified from 4 to 5. The death eaters, of course, are holograms, but it helps the wizards to adapt in fighting with dark wizards."

For awhile, they watched as the Aurors in training got beatened and bludgeoned to almost to death by the giants. Harry was amazed at how brutal it looked.

"Did anyone ever die in training?"

"Uh…yeah…but those people were just troublemakers. If they follow the rules that their instructors had said then everything would turn out…pretty clean," stated Tonks, now gesturing them to move on.

"Tonks, do you have to be out of school in order to apply for Auror training?"

The eccentric witch looked at Harry with a confused expression.

"Not that I know of, but it is suggested…Harry, Auror training is something very dangerous for a mere teenage wizard or witch to withstand. It's three long gruesome years of training, and is very exhausting."

"Who said I was planning to?" said Harry defensively.

"The war is for Aurors and the Ministry to fight, Harry," Tonks said.

"Yeah right…" Harry mumbled angrily. _Who went up against Voldemort in first year? Who splayed the basilisk in second, who survived through three gruesome tasks in the TriWizard Tournament and saw Voldemort come back to life, who went up face to face against the most notorious Dark Lord in fifth year? I am not a child. I never was one…_

Hermione, sensing Harry's anger, turned to their two "chaperones".

"Tonks, Professor-,"

"Remus, Hermione."

"I mean Remus, we appreciated your supervision, but now we have our own thing to deal with called the Dursleys," stated Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Unless they moved already," commented Harry. He was hoping they moved.

"They're too dumb to listen to your command. I believe they are still at Number Four Privet Drive, lounging on their sofas with their big fat asses in place. We need to teach them a lesson," Hermione said with a determined glare.

"Um…Hermione…if you are going to do anything out of order—," Remus began uncertainly.

"She means we need to ask for the Godric Hollow's location,"

Harry hurriedly explained. "We're not sure where it is."

"Well, Harry, I could easily tell you-,"

"We rather deal with them," finished Hermione. Tonks and Remus shared a look before sighing in defeat.

They escorted the young wizard and witch out of the Ministry. One pair waved goodbye, the other apparated on the spot.

* * *

"_Ahem_, here we are at the hell house!" announced Harry in an exaggerated tone. They stood in front of Number Four Privet Drive, intending to deal with Harry's nightmare. Hermione turned the knob, not even bothering to knock, finding the door locked. 

"Just knock," suggested Harry.

"They won't let us in. I'm sure of it. Well, I guess we'll just have to go through," said Hermione. She glanced at Harry who gaped at her.

"Mione, that's breaking and entering!"

"Harry! I'm not breaking in! I'm simply entering," then she apparated. Harry decided he rather stay outside. After a minute or two, he heard screaming and a high shriek. Then Vernon Dursley yelling, "What the hell are you doing in my house for, you freak! GET OUT, GET-,"

Silence.

Harry tapped his foot, impatient.

More silence.

Then he heard Hermione muttering a few words to either his aunt or uncle. The door suddenly opened; Harry looked in. Hermione walked out with a satisfied smirk while Harry just through a questioning glare. Aunt Petunia followed, her arms crossed like a stubborn girl.

'Mrs. Dursley, thank you for your short hospitality. We might see each other in the future!" she said very merrily. Aunt Petunia continued to glare at the girl and then she slammed the door.

Once out of earshot, Harry hissed, "What the bloody hell did you do?"

"Language, Harry! I just had a few word exchanges with your Aunt and Uncle. When he didn't cooperate, I decided to use a Silencing Charm. At least I found out where Godric's Hollow is. It's a village in Wales. The address is 45 Brave Street," Hermione finished breathlessly.

Harry stood there, pondering in silence. The day past by very quickly and in the end, everything turned out great. Now Harry knew where his parents' graves were. All they need is Ron and then…

"Harry? We should get home. The Weasleys' are probably worrying or more like Mrs. Weasley."

"Yeah, but could we just walk for a bit?" Hermione just nodded at Harry's weird request.

They passed the local convenience store, a movie rental store and a dojo. Harry stopped for a bit to look at the dojo. _Hmmm…I thought they were only in Japan. _He just shrugged and walked on. Later, after Harry was satisfied, they apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

When they arrived, Harry felt a bit odd, like something was terribly wrong. All the rooms in the house were dark except for the kitchen and living room. He saw the silhouettes of various people but no exact identifications. 

"Hermione…do you think the Weasleys' are back right now?"

"I…think so. Harry, what's wrong?" answered Hermione. She made a move to go in front of him but he halted her with his right arm.

"Mione…stay behind me, okay?" commanded Harry, crouching low and approaching the Burrow. Hermione nodded mutely. He withdrew his wand, pointing it ahead.

The chickens clucked at them as they past, the trees swayed from the breeze. Harry heard voices, muffled from the outside.

_Should I?_

He reached for the door handle and pulled open. Harry looked back at Hermione who gave him a small nod. He grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly as he quickly rounded the corner. What Harry saw nearly made him fall over.

* * *

A/N: Like it? If not then just tell me please! Okayyyy could you guys guess what Harry saw, not that it's very big or anything... 

A/N 2: I might change my penname b/c my brother is out to get me. I'll keep you updated.


	9. Chapter 9

Voldemort's Strongest Weakness

Viopathartic

Disclaimer: (Used from another author) Roses are red; Violets are blue, I write stories and you don't sue.

**A/N: Hello readers! Hmph, I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter and it happened to be my longest one! I'm sad ;)**

**Anywho, I have to say that my interest in the fanfiction world of Harry Potter is slowly disinergrating, meaning my next chapter might be posted in a year. JK! No, it might be just a few months, but you never know, I might get into it again next week. So my next chapter will be spontaneous.**

**Also, if you are aware of my other story, Love, then you've read my responses to the flamers. Most of you might be older than me (14) but no one messes with me and calls me names. I like to speak what I believe and I hope you understand. **

**The people who do leave me some criticism that are actually good, thank you. I don't take offense to that; I appreciate it. Don't be scared to give me a rebuke once in a while.**

**I'd like to thank QuidditchGirl30 for her advice and her editing this chapter. You totally rock! **

**-----------------------------**

**Previous Chapter:**

When they arrived, Harry felt a bit odd, like something was terribly wrong. All the rooms in the house were dark except for the kitchen and living room. He saw the silhouettes of various people but no exact identifications.

"Hermione…do you think the Weasleys' are back right now?"

"I…think so. Harry, what's wrong?" answered Hermione. She made a move to go in front of him but he halted her with his right arm.

"Mione…stay behind me, okay?" commanded Harry, crouching low and approaching the Burrow. Hermione nodded mutely. He withdrew his wand, pointing it ahead.

The chickens clucked at them as they past, the trees swayed from the breeze. Harry heard voices, muffled from the outside.

_Should I?_

He reached for the door handle and pulled open. Harry looked back at Hermione who gave him a small nod. He grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly as he quickly rounded the corner. What Harry saw nearly made him fall over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's first coherent thought when he came around the corner was, "Why the hell are they here?"

He wouldn't have been so surprised if the Weasleys were the ones sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea, but _these people_ were not the Weasleys.

Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, and Cho Chang sat around the kitchen table, obviously not bothering to bring up a conversation with each other. Neville was nervously fidgeting with his hands, occasionally looking up to stare at the two girls in front of him. Cho Chang idly traced the rim of her cup with her finger, sighing dramatically. Luna Lovegood was amusing herself with a copy of the Quibbler. Lavender looked just plain bored. Other people, probably the Order, stood scattered around the room, chatting about this and that.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" boomed Harry, his wand still up. The four at the table looked up in surprise, obviously not expecting Harry to be there.

"Harry!" shrieked Cho, excitedly.

"Hey Harry," stammered Neville.

"Hi," Lavender said flatly. Luna continued on with her reading.

Everyone realized that the person they've been waiting for had finally arrived. Suddenly, there was a flash, confetti was released and all shouted, "Surprise!"

"Damn right. What are you guys doing in the Weasley's house?" Harry angrily directed the question to the people he knew.

"Well, obviously, Potter, we are here for your surprise party. But you don't seem to like it," explained Lavender.

"A surprise party? Then why…" He found his answer when all the lights turned off and the door to the kitchen swung open. Mrs. Weasley walked out slowly, carrying a rectangular shaped cake, prepared with burning sparklers and had the text "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" on the front. The Weasley housewife had a bright smile on her face as she stopped in front of Harry, whose eyes were bulging. _A surprise party? For me?_

As if he wasn't more surprised, the rest of the Weasleys came out of the same room, bringing an identical cake. This time, these words were embedded on the top layer:

HAPPY INDUCTION THE ORDER OF PHOENIX

HARRY

HERMIONE  
RON

NEVILLE

Hermione squealed in delight, yanking Harry's arm to snap in out of this dream. Harry smiled weakly at her and then focused on the Weasleys.

"Mrs. Weasley...everyone….what?" he managed.

"Harry, you've been like a son to me for seven years. After all you've been through with the Dursleys and You-Know-Who, you deserve a time to remember the bests of your life and not just your worst. We thought a surprise party would be a great occasion for you to just be Harry and not the Boy-Who-Lived. So, Happy Birthday my son," said Mrs. Weasley tearfully and she thrust the cake into Hermione's hands, throwing her arms around Harry and pulling him into the famous Weasley hug.

Once she let go, Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Did you know about this?"

She shook her head and smiled coyly, "Even so, I think you deserve this." She stood on the tip of her toes and planted a soft kiss (sorry, readers, not yet!) on his left cheek. Harry felt the spot with his hand. Harry was sure he was blushing by the burning in his cheeks.

"What was that for?"

She smirked. "I thought it was only right to repay you for that kiss earlier at Diagon Alley." and then she walked away. Harry stood for a moment, stunned, and went after her. He didn't notice the narrowed eyes of a Weasley and a disgruntled scoff from the Chinese girl.

"I don't think that kiss was enough…"Harry teased as he got drinks for the two of them. _Am I flirting with Hermione? Flirting! Does she realize it? Merlin, what am I doing?_

Hermione raised an eyebrow, taking the drink her friend offered. "Oh is a kiss on the cheek not enough to repay the Chosen One's kiss?"

"Definitely not." The two of them laughed. Both knew they were implying for more.

-------------------------

After a chorus of the Happy Birthday song to Harry was finished, he paused for a moment, thinking of his wish. He smiled faintly and blew out all seventeen candles. The room filled with shouts of approval, rousing applause, and some laughter.

Bill, Fleur, George, and Fred approached Harry a minute later. Fred slapped Harry on the back, asking. "So, what did the famous Boy-Who-Lived wish for his seventeenth birthday?"

Harry tried to look discreet as he caught a glance at Hermione who was talking to Ginny. She noticed his eyes and waved at him. Obviously, Bill and the others noticed and they all smirked.

"Oh, her, eh?" teased George. Fleur giggled knowingly. Harry looked back at the four and blushed for the third time today.

"What?" he asked innocently. The twins just shook their identical heads and left, finding some more trouble to cause. Hermione came over to join the remaining people.

"Hey Harry, having a good time?"

"The best, but why are Cho, Luna, and Neville here?"

"You know I asked Ginny that but she just smiled that mischievous I-have-a-secret-plan smile."

"I'll ask her…oh no, she's coming," groaned Harry. "That woman!"

"Who-oh…hi Cho," said Hermione, rather disappointedly.

"Hi Harry. Congratulations to the soon to be newly-weds!" said Cho, giddily. Hermione's smile was frozen in place. Harry clenched his teeth, wanting nothing to do with Cho Chang. Sure, she was pretty with her long, black, and silky hair hiked up into a ponytail and the dress she was wearing fit her curves perfectly, but…she wasn't Hermione. _Get away from me, you psycho bitch._

"Hey Cho….what are you-,"

"Glad you asked Harry! Ginny invited me and she told me that –," The Chinese girl stepped closer to Harry, "You wanted me here. So I came," she smiled and slipped her hand through Harry's arm. "Are you glad I came?"

"She did, did she?" Harry asked with false politeness. He slowly removed himself from her grasp.

"You guys, have you seen your dear little sister?" Harry asked through clenched teeth, faking politeness. The Weasley brothers were aware of the famous Potter temper so all they gave was a slight nod in the direction of their sister, leaving her to receive the end of Harry.

-----------------------------

She was having quite an enjoyable time, gossiping with Lavender Brown until she caught sight of a black-haired boy, heading her way with an intense expression of fury.

"Uh-oh," she managed. Lavender snickered. "Looks like you're in trouble with your boyfriend!"

"He is _not_ my boyfriend." snapped Ginny, panicking for the time when he finds out what she had done. Harry didn't say anything as he grabbed her elbow and pulled her to a desolate corner.

"Ginny Weasley, if you don't tell me the reason why Cho Chang is here, thinking that I wanted her here, then I swear I will hex you and –-,"

"Okay, okay," said an exasperated Ginny. "I'll tell you," she suddenly looked timid, a look that had suited her some couple of years ago but not now. "It's part of my plan."

"And what exactly is your plan?" he pressed.

"Look, I know that Ron and Hermione will never be a good match for each other. I also know that you like her now…possibly love her. I invited Lavender so she can somehow distract Ron from Hermione just like she did last year. Cho Chang is here because I just wanted to spruce it up alittle…"

"Spruce it-what? Ginny, you're about to cause a catastrophe. Cho Chang with Hermione Granger…it's the start of World War III. They hate each other!"

"And why do you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe because Cho is the complete opposite of her. She's a ditz, a snob, and…"

"She happens to like _you_," added Ginny, smugly. Harry looked at her, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow arched. He breathed loudly, running a hand through his mass of hair, a sign of stress.

"Why's Neville here?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Well, he's a friend and I just wanted him around," Ginny answered in an uneasy tone. Harry grinned wickedly, knowing that Neville will no longer be just a friend to Ginerva Weasley.

"You know that once you get together with Neville, there's only Seamus Finnigan left until you dated all of our dormitory bunkmates."

"Harry!" shrieked Ginny, scandalized by such a comment. But it was true. She had dated Dean Thomas, him, soon enough Neville Longbottom, and then Seamus Finnigan. Of course she couldn't date Ron because that'd be just too sick to even process in one's mind.

"And Luna?"

Ginny smiled at this. "What's a party without Loony Lovegood?" They both looked over, where Luna stood in the center of the room, a butterbeer in one hand and the other hand snatching at something very invisible in the air. The Order members backed away, wary at the teenage girl in their presence. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

---------------------------------------------

After finding out about Ginny's plan, Harry had to admit that it will be quite enjoyable to watch how things will work out. The way Ron would flinch every time Lavender Brown giggled at him or brushed a hand on his shoulder made Harry sure that Ron had another thing listed under his "Things I Fear" list other than spiders. And the way Order members would nervously glance behind their shoulders for a distraction while Luna Lovegood discussed very odd things left Harry doubled over from laughing while Hermione looked at him questionably.

But, even though there are amusing times, there were torturous times as well. Like the times (six in fact) in which Cho Chang would attempt to pull Harry away into a quiet corner to "talk". He had to use all of his will to fight back the compulsion to stun her. He knew Hermione felt the same way.

The birthday party for Harry was done by eight but the induction had not even started. Hermione was ecstatic when they were ushered into the family living room, temporarily enlarged to fit all of the people. All except one light in the front was turned off and the respected Order members seated themselves. Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron were asked to stand in front. Remus Lupin, sitting in the seat closest to the four stood up, straightening his jumper. His eyes gleamed with pride at the sight off his four extraordinary former students, one being his late best friend's only son.

"Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Neville Alden Longbottom, welcome to the Order of Phoenix. Since the former head, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, is now deceased, it is my bestowed duty to have you acknowledge the dangers of becoming members of the Order of the Phoenix. Our main purpose is to prevent You-Know-Who from causing destructions to both the wizardry world and muggle world (_which you haven't done very well, _thought Harry). Please repeat what I say back to me," Lupin gestured for Harry to step up while Hermione, a very nervous Neville (poor Neville!), and Ron stepped back.

Remus took Harry's hand in his and pointed his wand at it.

"Harry James Potter, do you promise to preserve your dedication and loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix under every possible circumstance dealing with Lord Voldemort, his death eaters, and etcetera," Remus Lupin smiled a little, encouraging Harry.

Harry knew this was a very significant moment in his life. Even though he has "defeated" Voldemort once as a baby, risked his life going against him numerous times by himself, Harry realized that being in the Order gave him back up. Everyone in the Order joined to fulfill one unanimous goal. To defeat Lord Voldemort and place order and peace back in everyone's lives. He realized for the first time that this was not his war. It was everyone's.

Harry swallowed and cleared his throat. "I, Harry James Potter, promise to preserve my dedication and loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix."

"And are you aware of the dangers that lie ahead of you, that you are risking your life to fight against You-Know-Who?"

"Professor, I think I've been aware of that for quite some time," Harry said before he could stop himself. A few members chuckled; some nodded in agreement.

"Then, is there is left to say is, 'Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix'," A wisp of blue flew from the wand, rising above Harry and encircled his body. Harry suddenly felt important; he had a purpose. Then it struck him. He was no longer a child. But a man. And ready to fight a war.

Hermione was next and she went through similar events as Harry, except when she was finally inducted, colors of gray and yellow appeared. Neville's color was white and Ron's color was orange. Hermione launched herself into Harry's arms after, whispering over and over about how she never thought this would happen and how she was so proud of all of them. Harry was content having her in his arms while he stroked her cheek lovingly. But that was never meant to last for Ron interrupted them.

"You guys!" Hermione jumped and pulled away from Harry. Ron looked disgruntled at the pair but he didn't say anything else other than, "Remus and Tonks wants to see all of us in Ginny's room."

--------------------------------------

Harry just thought Remus and Tonks wanted to give them their congratulations. They did, of course, but more came after. _Weapons. They give _us_ weapons, _thought Harry, incredulously.

In front of the Trio, on a coffee table, sat three Browning 9 millimeter Hi-Power pistols. They were similar to the gun Harry had discovered earlier but were slightly larger. Next to the gun laid three swords, unsheathed, with curved single edges, and six holsters, with three for wands and the other for the guns, rested beside them. Remus looked expectedly at Harry as he analyzed the weapons, wondering how his former professor had gotten these.

"Whoa," exclaimed Ron, unsurprisingly. "Remus, how did you get these gins?"

"What? Oh, Ron, don't you mean guns?" giggled Hermione.

"That's what I said. Dad said only the "please-men" in the Muggle world had these."

"Well, your Dad should have researched more, Ron," scolded Hermione, launching into bookworm mode. "As stated or said in the unwritten law of the United Kingdom's Constitution, similar to the Second Amendment of the Bill of Rights in the United States of America, it is given to common people the right to keep and bear arms for their own protection purposes."

Ron stared blankly at her. Harry only stared at the brilliant girl before him, not believing she can memorize such things. The red-head of the group asked once again, "Where did you get these?"

"Harry's vault," stated Tonks, promptly.

"What?"

"_What?_ They were just lying around. I thought you guys could put some use in them," protested the energetic witch.

Remus smiled fondly. "Tonks might be clumsy but she can be quite sneaky and deadly silent some times."

Tonks giggled, latching her arms through her boyfriend, "Remember the time when we were in my apartment and I –,"

Harry cleared his throat, not wanting to hear about his professor and girlfriend's _activities_ away from the kids.

"Oh and the swords, Remus got from his friend in a muggle-born friend of his living in the muggle world. His father was a martial arts master and since he died, Remus' friend didn't have any use of them. The wand holsters are courtesies of _moi_—see I've learned some French from Fleur- at the Auror department; they supplied us with tons of supplies. These are just a few of my own collection. The gun holsters I stole from your vault as well."

Harry was stuck between being angry at Tonks for taking stuff of his without permission, surprised at her sneakiness, and grateful for the new weapons that could possibly be used against the Death Eaters. But in the end, he just settled with a simple "Thanks."

"No problem, Harry," said Tonks, happily. "Call it a present from me and Remus."

"Speaking of presents," Harry turned to his best friends. "Where are yours?"

"Cocky, are you?" Ron said but with a smile. He summoned a very large wrapped box and placed it into Harry's lap. He grinned widely and looked at Hermione expectedly.

She caught his look and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly."

----------------------------------

It turned out that Ron's gift was a combination of the whole Weasley family. They didn't even need to give a present, Harry thought to himself. Planning a surprise birthday party and an Order induction was enough for him. But still, Harry appreciated the present very much. From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, he received a basket of homemade goods such as pumpkin pie pastries and a pack of butterbeer.

Ginny gave him a new broomstick polishing gift and Ron gave him a month's worth of chocolate frogs.

Bill and Fleur bought him a book on defensive spells which Harry thought would be brilliant for the upcoming war.

Charlie gave Harry his own snitch, saying it was for practice.

Fred and George however did not give their presents to Harry in public, but later on as everyone left, they showed him their most current new line in business. Although it was not considered to be something sold in a joke shop, the twins referred to them as toys. Harry was very impressed. They displayed things such as medallions called Reflectors and does exactly as it was titled. It's able to reflect off a variety of jinks and charms towards the caster. Another item of the Weasley twins was ninja stars. Fred said his brother and him couldn't find a decent name. Similar to Fang Frisbees, it is thrown and can return back to the thrower. Only used on battle fields, it can not be played with since when it is thrown, it automatically targets itself towards the enemy's heart. Death is guaranteed instant. Harry didn't ask how the twins knew this.

Hermione gave him an album she had put together, containing a series of pictures of his parents, Sirius, and the Trio. Instead if a gift which destroys, Hermione gave him something to reminisce. Harry looked at it in awe and hugged her tightly.

That night, Harry went to bed, thinking that this was the greatest birthday party he ever had. About to go to sleep, he put his glasses on the side table besides the bed, but Ron interrupted him.

"Harry?" His voice sounded uncertain.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Hermione, you know, together?"

Harry was very tempted to see how he would react if he said "yeah, so what?" but knew it would really make Ron mad.

So instead, he said as casual as he could, "What if we were?"

Ron's face turned expressionless. He said nothing as he fluffed his pillow with exaggerated vigor. Harry had a feeling he was the pillow in his friend's mind.

With a sigh, Harry let his head fall back against the pillow. Although feeling alittle guilty, he went to sleep, dreaming about the wedding; the wedding of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

-------------------------

**A/N: Kay, whatcha think? Good, bad, or something? Flames are welcomed but it they are too...hmmm offensive then you're guarenteed a response. If you're anonymous or whatever, the next chapter is just for you!**

**Understand? If you want to flame someone who actually deserves it then check out Ma Bootey is Bigga's Tradegy of Love. **

**It is an actual tradegy itself.**

**Vio**


	10. Chapter 10

Voldemort" Strongest Weakness

Viopathartic

**A/N: Hello again my dearest! It is me, Le (ha it rhymes) **

**Yes, this is chapter ten of my _lovely_ fanfic. **

**Just to tell you my day, I found a wonderful surprise when I logged on to mugglenet. If any of you are daily readers, you know what I'm talking about. They have released an actual photo of the Dumbledore's Army from the fifth movie of Harry Potter franchise, so check that out if you want. It's pretty awesome…and that's it. Any questions and comments, stick it into the review.**

**Thanks a bunch to my fanfic friend Margaret or you all know her as **QuidditchGirl30

**Ooh and via AIM, she inspired a quote. _"In the end, harmony will come at last."_ and now I can't stop saying it to everyone. At school, at dance, at home. Yep, they all think I as loony as Luna Lovegood (if they do know who she is). But oh well, you love me anyways. I'm having a really good day so far, as you can tell.**

* * *

Harry saw red when he woke up. 

Fawkes perched on the coffee table besides the bed, staring at the teenager through his black eyes.

"Fawkes?"

The magnificent bird blinked in reply. Harry smiled and reached out a hand. Fawkes stepped closer and allowed a hand to run from the top of his head to his golden tail feathers. It had been some time since he had contact with any human. Now this boy was his master.

Harry always loved Fawkes. After all he owed his life to this bird. He had stopped the poisoning in the Chamber of Secrets and he blocked the Killing curse back in the Department of Mysteries. Fawkes had saved Dumbledore. But he couldn't have done anything to stop Dumbledore's current death.

"Maybe this will be a good day after all. You're here, the wedding is today…nothing bad will happen, right?" asked Harry. He stroked the red feathers. "No one will get hurt, right?"

Harry knew it was stupid to ask a bird. But the dream had been so real…

_Harry had his wife, Hermione Potter, in his arms. She looked stunning in her white gown and her smile said how she felt. The song "Quando" by Michael Buble played in the background. Everything was so peaceful and just what Harry wanted._

"_I love you Hermione." Harry whispered as he looked down at the love of his life._

_She stood on the tip of her toes and planted a small kiss on his lips._

"_Love you too, Potter." They laughed together and feeling brave all of the sudden, Harry took a hold of her hand and spun her out._

"_Smooth moves, my love," laughed Hermione as she spun back into his arms. Her arms encircled his neck and she rested her head on his chest. Harry held her by the waist as they swayed to the music._

_Then it happened. The music stopped and sounds of torturous screaming replaced it. Hermione was released from Harry's grasp and morphed into Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry's heart broke but instead of sadness, anger filled his heart. He had his wand on one hand and the sword in another._

"_Aww…little Potty is angry with me," cooed Lestrange. Malfoy appeared behind her, gripping Hermione by the arm._

"_No! Let her go!" yelled Harry. His fist clenched reflectively as he pointed his wand at Malfoy. But he couldn't take a shot; it would hit Hermione. All thought was lost when Bellatrix cast a killing curse at her._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Hermione crumpled to the floor. Severus Snape apparated besides the body, looking at it with amusement._

"_Aw she's dead. Want to take a shot at her, Draco?" Malfoy smirked evilly and approached her body._

_Harry was far away. He began to run as fast as he could but the distance kept on increasing. He'll never get to her. He'll never save her. He'll never love her again._

_No. No. No. NO!_

And then, Harry woke up, clutching his scar.

Fawkes just looked at him blankly. Harry sighed. It was just a silly nightmare. It wasn't true…but his scar hurt. The only time it did was when Voldemort had something planned. And today was the perfect opportunity to foil happiness. Bill and Fleur's wedding was to be taken place in the afternoon. Now it was a little before noon.

Sighing again, Harry pulled back the covers and swung his legs to the edge of his bed. He looked around; Ron's bed was empty, a sign that he was already up. _What about Hermione?_ With his mind made up, Harry made his way down the hallway to the girl's room with Fawkes perched on his shoulder. The door was slightly ajar when he arrived.

Hermione lay in a curled position, her blanket barely covering her body. Harry smiled and entered. She slept on her right side and looked so peaceful that he never wanted to wake her up. Harry kneeled in front of her, unconsciously stroking her cheek. Hermione let out a small sound and turned her head. Her eyes opened slowly. Harry withdrew his hand. "Morning, 'Mione."

"Good morning," she yawned. Her arms spread wide as she arched her back. Then her eyes widened.

"The wedding! It's today!" she shrieked. She looked back at Harry as if to confirm.

Harry nodded, his eyes filled with amusement. _She didn't even notice Fawkes._ Hermione was fully awake now and had already gone into worry mode. She paced the room, grabbing all the needed accessories.

"…at least 3 hours to get ready, dress, do my hair—oh my hair! Why did Mum have to give me the bushy trait, why not the sleek brownish hair that Aunt Martha has…have to talk to her about that. Where did I put my Sleekeazy's Hair Potion…do I have any left? If not then I won't know what I'll do. Merlin and then I will have to-,"

"Breathe, Hermione." said Harry loudly as he approached behind her. Hermione whirled around.

"Breathe? I am breathing, how will I be talking? I am the Maid of Honor and I'm not even prepared. The wedding of Bill and Fleur is today. TODAY! A perfect day for me to wake up late by the way. And now, we're standing her in our nightclothes with you telling me to _breathe._ Harry, you are so-," she caught sight of Fawkes on his shoulder. Her expression was nearly comical to Harry as she kept on glancing back and forth. Harry waited for the questions.

"When did-,"

"I woke up and found him staring at me."

"Why is-,"

"Dumbledore gave him to me in his will. I forgot to tell you."

"Oh. Okay." A moment of silence past between them until Harry burst out laughing. Hermione harbored a bemused expression.  
"I'm sorry but the look you had…"

"Hardy har-har, Potter. Now why are you in my room?"

Harry sobered up immediately, images and emotions from his dream came back into mind.

"I had a nightmare." Harry mumbled, letting Fawkes down. Hermione's bushy eyebrow scrunched up.

"About Bill's wedding?"  
"A wedding, yes but not Bill's."

"Who's?"

Harry blushed, not wanting to reveal who he wanted to marry.

"Mine." Hermione raised an eyebrow at this. Knowing what the next question was, Harry moved on to discuss the details of his dreams. He told her about Bellatrix, Malfoy, and Snape being there and some one getting killed. Hermione seemed to be analyzing everything.

"Well we know it can't be your wedding…"

"Why can't it be mine?" asked Harry with sudden anger.

"No, Harry! It's just-,"

"That you think I won't live to see my wedding?"

"That was not what I meant!"  
"That I won't live to fall in love?" yelled Harry, ignoring her protests. He didn't know why but he was growing angry as he said everything. That idea of him not living to fall in love, to not marry at the person he desires killed him. Harry didn't want that. And deep down, he was also scared that it might be true.

"No!" Hermione screamed, her eyes filling with tears. Harry realized he made her cry and all of his fierceness dispersed. Crookshank hissed at Harry from his spot on the bed. Harry awkwardly placed at a hand on his friend's shoulder, whispering an apology. Hermione gave a small sniff and backed away. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I didn't mean anything like that. It's just you never had a dream involving the future, only the present. So maybe…_possibly_ it could mean something horrible will happen today at the wedding."

"But it won't happen. None of my dreams except the Department of Mystery was true. The one with Sirius wasn't."

"We don't know, Harry. We never will until it does happen," Hermione shook her head and wiped her eyes. "That was a little dramatic."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to get mad at you," Harry said to his feet. "Guess I have to keep my anger in check." Hermione gave him a smile.

"We'll work on that soon enough. Now get out," Harry grinned, knowing she had forgiven him. He called Fawkes back and went to his room.

* * *

After Harry showered, he went downstairs in time to greet the Weasleys. Their looks were not what they expected. Instead of overwhelming happiness, Mrs. Weasley cleaned up the breakfast plates without so much of a glance at him. Mr. Weasley nodded an acknowledgement and the rest did so too. Ron, however, got up from his seat, gripping the newspaper. 

"What's wrong-,"

WHAM! Ron's fist collided with the side of Harry's face, knocking him back to the stairs. George and Fred hurriedly grabbed their little brother's arms from another fist attack. Instead of feeling pain, Harry just felt downright shocked. _What the hell was that about?_ He asked Ron the same thing.

"What is this about? Bastard, you know what this is about!" growled Ron. He flung the newspaper. Slowly, still confused Harry looked at the _Daily Prophet_. It said it all.

Love for the "Chosen One"?

By Erin Shrupen, editor of _The Daily Prophet_

_According to several witness, Harry Potter (The Boy-Who-Lived) has been sighted with muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger, in ways that suggest relationship beyond friendship (see picture below)._

_Back in their fourth year, the two lovebirds denied any accusation of more than platonic love for each other. But have their feelings changed since then? Many people speculate they have been trying to keep their undying love on the down low in fear that You-Know-Who might find out, putting them in danger. _

_But now, since his world has fallen apart, maybe love is just what Harry Potter needs. Just last term, his beloved mentor and "friend" was killed by his so-called professor, Severus Snape, a former Death eater. People have said that Potter was deeply affected by this and Hermione Granger was the only one who could talk to him._

_Another theory of why this relationship was kept hidden was for the sake of their mutual friend, Ronald Weasley, son of Arthur Weasley of the Ministry of magic. Fellow classmates state Ron has harbored feelings for Hermione Granger and since their relationship did not want to be jeopardized, Ron was kept out of the loop. _

_Will he except his two best friend's new relationship or not?_

_( Continued on page 14.)_

Harry's eyes strayed to the picture of Harry and Hermione at Diagon Alley yesterday. Even though he knew what happened next, the picture clearly depicted another romantic aspect. The goofy smile, hands intertwined…it said it all. He reluctantly looked back up to Ron who waited for an explanation. When Harry didn't say anything, Ron took the wrong way.

"How could you Harry! You knew I loved Hermione. You knew and you went and stole her away from me! That's low, mate. I can't believe that you did it!" Ron yelled, trying to fend off his brother's arms. The only time Harry had seen him this angry was only for Malfoy. _Will he hate me like he hated Malfoy? Will we ever be friends again if I told him the truth? That I was in love with his crush and our best friend? _

"Ron, I-,"

"How is there an explanation? What can you possibly say to convince me otherwise?" spat Ron, tears of anger streaming down his face.

_Potter, tell him the truth._

_No! He'll hate me._

_At least he'll know the truth._

_What's the good of the truth? Hermione might not even like me._

_She might not even like Ron. _

_Tell him. Tell him._

_No._

"It's part of my plan." The words came out of his mouth without much thought. He realized this was exactly what Ginny had said yesterday. But he saw it was working; Ron stopped thrashing and was only looking at him with loathing.

"What?"

Harry got up slowly, his mind working for excuses.

"I knew you were in love with Hermione, but you never admitted it. You never said anything to me about, never talked to me about your feelings. You were jealous of Krum back in fourth year not because you thought she was helping him but because he asked her to the ball before you did. I thought you were stupid. It didn't seem like you were going to do anything. So I came up with a plan." Harry paused, watching Ron's face turn into confusion.

"You only take action if you had something to compete with. I pretended to be your competition, taking interest in Hermione so that you would see the truth. I was only trying to help you." Harry said softly, his mind arguing with his words. Ron was released from restraint and he just stood there. Harry waited for his reaction, hoping that his words were convincing.

"She's upstairs if you want to talk to her."

Ron seemed to believe him and walked to the stairs. Harry stopped him and told him not to mention any of this to Hermione. He merely continued on his way.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Harry turned back to the twins and asked for the shiner remover. Telling everyone he needed some fresh air, Harry made his way out to the garden. Once alone, his head was in his hands and he tried not to scream in anguish.

* * *

Harry dressed quickly in order to avoid another encounter with Ron. There was a lot of commotion the Burrow since it was the eldest son who was getting married today. The best men were told to wait for instructions outside by the podium. Bill continuously fixed his tie or retied his shoe laces or straightened his tuxedo. All signs of before marriage nervousness. Harry smiled reassuringly at him when Bill asked if his hair was okay. Charlie was speaking to a very attractive brunette as Ron chatted with Neville. 

A small quartet was setup behind the podium and once the first note was played, everyone attending the ceremony sat down and the best men were instructed to stand near the back. Bill stood up in the front, his expression very serious. The celebrant stepped onto the podium. Harry expected this was going to be similar to a muggle wedding. The back doors of the Burrow opened and there appeared the bridesmaids.

Ginny was first, dressed in an elegant purple silk strapless dress, and took Charlie's offered hand. They proceeded down the aisle in beat with the accompanied music. Gabrielle, a very grown Gabrielle compared to the one Harry rescued when he was fourteen, came after, curtsying before looping her arm with Ron. And then, a breathtaking Hermione appeared forth. Her hair was delicately arranged in curls, falling onto her bare shoulders. Harry noticed make-up was applied but it hardly changed the outlook; Hermione was always beautiful before. Her dress hugged her figure perfectly, revealing just the amount of skin. An unfamiliar diamond necklace rested against her dress. Harry almost forgot to offer a hand; he was so taken by her beauty

As they walked down the aisle, Hermione never glanced at Harry but wore a sad, almost somber expression. Harry wondered what happened.

"…I, Bill Weasley, take you, Fleur Delacour, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," promised Bill, a hand holding his soon-to-be wife and in the other a ring.

" I, Fleur Delacour, take you, Bill Weasley, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." cried Fleur as her husband slipped the ring onto her fourth finger. The priest said the traditional kiss the bride statement and soon enough, Bill's lips met Fleur's in a passionate kiss.

Fireworks went off behind the podium, coming from an area in the woods. Harry saw George and Fred smirking at each other, realizing they were the culprits. Mrs. Weasley was crying hysterically with a sheepish Mr. Weasley patting her arms. Across from him, Hermione stood smiling and exchanging triumphant looks with Ginny. She caught his gaze and suddenly went still. Harry's smile disappeared gradually.

The chairs that were set up in for the guests disappeared by magic and were replaced with dinner tables. The lights that hung around the yard faded and a slow, waltz started to play. Wizards and witches began chatting amongst each other; children were released from their parent's grasp and ran freely. Bulky and emotionless men (Aurors, Harry presumed) stood at every exit, keeping watchful eyes on everyone. They were probably friends from the Ministry.

Harry turned around to see Ron dancing with Hermione. His heart dropped at the sight. He couldn't believe it. _Why not? They've fancied each other for years._

_But Hermione said she didn't like him like that anymore._

_She could've changed her mind._

_It's only a dance._

Making up his mind, Harry made his way over to the couple and tapped Ron on the shoulder. His friend turned and his face flashed with anger than it was gone, replaced with a bit regret.

"Can I dance with Hermione?" asked Harry then quickly added when he saw Ron hesitate, "Just for a little while. I need to talk to her," Ron cast an unsure look over to his partner then nodded. As he left, Harry faced Hermione who was looking everywhere except at him.

"Hermione? W-would you like this dance?"

"Isn't that why you asked Ron?" she snapped.

Harry gazed at her in confusion and hurt. "What's wrong?"

Her face hardened. "Let's just get this over with." _What the hell is wrong with her? _She let Harry took her hand and they began to sway in place. The song _Quando Quando Quando_ blasted from the stereos that Mr. Weasley had set up.

Harry, who was currently looking down so he would see where his feet were, was surprised by a soft voice. He looked up; realizing Hermione had spoken his name.

"Yes?"

"Ron told me." A shiver ran through his spine; they stopped dancing.

"Huh?" Harry asked, but he knew what Hermione had meant.

"Your so-called plan. You," Her voice wavered, "pretended you actually liked me so that _you _can _motivate_ Ron into asking me out." She shook her head, laughing bitterly.

"I actually thought that I was considered your best friend again. Like back in first year and second. But now, we both know you'd do _anything_ for Ron Weasley, your _best friend_. Including hurting me so you could make him happy."

She didn't know. She didn't know the real reason was that Harry Potter was in love with Hermione Granger. By coincidence, his other best friend was in love with her too. He didn't want to lose his best mate. He needed them. He needed both of them.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I've-I've _tried_ to be a good friend. To stop nagging you for a while like Ginny said-"

"Forget what she said! I need you!" said Harry loudly. Hermione looked at him for a second, her eyes tearing. People in their area looked over curiously.

"For research?" she asked quietly.

"For me. You're my support. My _best friend._" He would be dead without her. He wouldn't have a reason to fight for love or anything.

"Hermione…back at Diagon Alley…did you think I lied? I didn't. Everything I said, I meant it. You are a great friend. You actually care for me and you saved my life numerous times. Merlin, I can't even say how much you mean to me! You're a part of me, 'Mione. Always will be and nothing can stop that." He held both of her hands. Hermione threw her arms around him, sobbing on his shoulder. Harry stroked her back for comfort, never imagining of ever letting her go.

Obviously fate didn't attend for that to happen when all the lights exploded. A green beam flew past Harry.

* * *

She was dead. 

Harry screamed when she fell to the floor, not believing that death reached her before he could've saved her.

"NOOOO!" he yelled, blindly turning a table over. A bulky Deatheater, the shooter of the curse, cackled in sadistic enjoyment. Harry pulled out his wand, aiming for his heart when a hand covered his grip.

"No, Harry," Lupin said with urgency. "Get inside. NOW!"

"NO! HE KILLED HER!"

"Let the Aurors handle this. They are trained to fight off them! GO NOW!" Harry stared at him for a minute before apparating into the Burrow.

A sense of dread and anger came over Harry when he finally landed into the kitchen. He collapsed onto the floor, not believing another one was dead. A person he knew…now gone.

"Harry?" asked a tentative voice. Recognizing the voice, it was his turn to break down. Arms wrapped around him in which he accepted.

"I can't believe she's dead."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I was there, Hermione! Gabrielle is dead. A little girl is dead because I was there!"

Hermione unwrapped her arms, bringing Harry to eye level. "Stop that! No one could've stopped her death! No one!"

Harry shook his head, not believing her.

"What's going on now?"

"The Order and the Aurors are fighting against them. Remus had set an anti-apparition ward and lock down charm around the house after you apparated in. All of the children and our friends are inside."  
"We shouldn't be. I shouldn't be. I'm in the Order! I made the vow to fight against him and those assholes. Why are we inside?"

"We aren't trained yet. We can't-"

"No! I will!" Harry jumped up, making Hermione fall back. He cast an angry glance at her and exited the kitchen. He went into the living room where a few of the younger Weasley relatives and Fleur's family were stationed. Fleur was bawling in the corner with only her mother trying to sooth her. Ron sat, clearly in shock of seeing a person get "snuffed", in front of the fire. That sight made him even more vengeful. _What he does…he destroys lives. It can't continue._

Harry summoned his Gryffindor sword.

"Harry, no!" shouted Hermione, running towards him. He gazed at her with an expression of guiltiness. Without a sound, he turned.

Once outside in the chaos, Harry realized that he had just apaparated out of an anti-apparation ward. Shaking it off, he brandished his sword. What had once been a peaceful, beautiful wedding had turned into a bloody massacre. Not even taking five steps, Harry came up with a body. It was one of theirs. He looked down at the ugly, distorted face and its blank recondite eyes before sputtering a wad of saliva onto his face.

Harry jumped over the body and rushed over to an Auror fending off two Death Eaters. "Mr. Potter!" The government official managed to get out. Harry pretended he didn't notice and fired a stunning charm at one of the death eaters. It worked; the female Death Eater collapsed. He took another shot but the vain attempt was parried.

_Murder them. Kill them._ Harry shook off the thought and dodged an unknown curse from his opponent. The Auror he was assisting sent a binding spell followed by a stunning charm. Once the two Death eaters were apparated to the Ministry, they ran for cover.

"What are you doing out in the battle, boy?" asked Henry Filler as they crouched behind a refreshment table.

"I'm part of the Order," retorted Harry. Harry stood up to aim a spell only to be pulled down again.

"So I've heard. Just yesterday. You aren't experienced enough."

"Hey! I've experienced a lot more then any other teenagers and probably most Aurors. I can handle it."

"I'm sorry but I don't agree."

"Fuck, if you agree," Harry bolted from his hiding place out into the battle. The man yelled after him but he kept running.

A Death Eater was on the ground, clutching his leg on pain. Or what was left of his leg. It was probably blown off by a Reductor curse. The muscle tissue of the leg broke off at his knee. It looked like it hurt. _Good._

"Hey Nott. What's up?" Harry sat himself on the ground, discreetly grabbing the rival's wand. Theodore Nott, a weedy looking Slytherin, looked up in surprise. Harry Potter, the person his master despised, was asking "What's up?" What's up, indeed. The boy automatically fingered his missing wand. He glimpsed at Harry in fear.

_Kill him._

A bit amused, Harry held out Nott's wand in front of him. "You know, I'm deciding whether or not to give you your wand so we could fight one-on-one…or to kill you on the spot."

Supposedly, Nott's courage managed to come back and he smirked.

"You are too much of a coward of kill me." He suddenly found himself with the point of a sword under his chin.

_Destroy him._

"Oh but on the contrary. You're the coward, for joining Voldemort and his cronies, for joining the _coward's side_. And believe me; I could slice your head off right now. I have the weapon, don't I?" Harry let out a bitter laugh. _Do it. _His mind swirled with options, making up subconscious decisions.

"Bye Bye, Nott." Harry raised his sword, holding the hilt with both hands and brought it down. Just a millimeter before it took contact, the sword was blasted from his grip. Harry turned around, bewildered. Lupin and Tonk stood with their wands up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" roared Harry. _So close._

"What the bloody fuckin' hell are _you_ doing!" growled Lupin as he grabbed Harry by the collar.

"I have to kill them! I have to kill them all!" Harry struggled to eat out from his guardian's grip.  
"Harry, you're not yourself. Stop!" tried Tonks.

"I won't bloody stop until I kill them all!" Harry pulled out his wand, pointing towards Lupin. Next thing he knew, all the lights went out.

* * *

**A/n: hehehe cliffhanger! I know this part seems like Angry! and Pyscho!Harry but it'll be explained in the next chapter**

**Till next time,**

**Vio**


End file.
